Encore et pour toujours
by landelf
Summary: Voldemort est terrasé et le corps de Harry a disparu? Tout le monde le croient mort, mais qu'arrive t il lorsque le seul qui avait encore l'espoir découvre la vérité après 4 ans?
1. Combat final

* * *

disclaimer: Je posède pas Harry potter ou quelconque des perso ( même si je dirais pas non a Severus snape...mmmm :o--- ) 

1. HBP n'existe pas...merde qui voudrais voir dumby mort (mm moi p-e ...mais pas là ) ou Severus Snape loin de notre ryry national !?!

2. J'ai pris en compte que les Potter ont eu Harry a 18 ans ( ben quoi...mes parents ont eu ma soeur a cette âge la ...ils sont pas trop jeune...) ce qui fait que Severus à 35 ans lorsque Harry en a 17 :) avouez que c'est une belle âge tout de même...il est tout jeune notre Sevy -

3. désolé si vous trouver les chapitre court...je vais essayer de faire mieux mais vous savez ..c'est pas facile quand l'inspiration nous vien par coup...

**Bon et bien...bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Combat final et disparition**

31 octobre 2003, Hogwarth

_19h35_

Les murs de l'école se mirent à trembler sous les explosions qui firent vite paniquer les étudiants qui festoyaient dans la grande salle pour célébrer Halloween. Tous sauf un, qui jetait des regards furtifs d'un air soucieux vers l'extérieur depuis le matin. Personne ne l'avait remarqué, à l'exception d'un certain maître de Potion qui le fixait intensément depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle. Pendant que les autres étaient insouciamment affublés de leurs costumes des plus ridicules, aux yeux de Severus, Harry, lui, avait revêtu son habit de duel et c'était dissimulé dans un coin à l'écart des fêtards. Lorsque les premières explosions retentirent, il quitta rapidement la grande salle le regard sombre. Severus quitta aussi rapidement suivit d'Albus, après que celui-ci est donnés ses ordres aux autres enseignants, aux préfets et à tout les 7ème années.

_20h_

Toutes les personnes aptes au combat se battaient ardemment contre l'armée de mangemorts qui assaillait les terres du château. Voldemort fit alors son apparition sur la colline et regarda la bataille, riant à plein poumon. Le son en lui-même glaçait le sang de ceux qui l'entendait. Harry stupéfia quatre mangemorts puis se tourna vers le Serpent. Severus s'occupa de ses attaquant et vit le jeune homme de 17 ans fixé son ancien maître d'un regard froid et déterminé, puis avancé vers celui-ci avec la même détermination. _Le gamin n'était pas assez stupide pour l'affronter seul tout de même!! _Harry continua à avancer, les sorts fusant tout autour de lui, ne le faisant même pas broncher. Severus s'empressa de neutraliser chaque mangemort qui osait lancer des sorts au jeune homme, le couvrant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Harry s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Voldemort qui l'avait vu avancer vers lui.

« Tien tien tien…M. Potter…quel agréable attention que de vous joindre enfin aux festivités… » Lui dit l'homme d'un ton moqueur.

« Je devrais vous renvoyer le remerciement Tom, car contrairement a vous…je vous attendait depuis ce matin…n'est-ce pas amusant qu'aujourd'hui soit le jour de votre perte? » lui répondu tout aussi moqueusement le jeune homme.

« Je vais te faire ravaler ta langue sale petit insolent !!» Hurla rageusement l'homme en lui lançant le premier d'une longue succession de sorts. Le duel sembla durer une éternité et tout le monde était trop occupé à combattre pour y porter attention sauf Severus Snape qui n'était pas très loin et s'occupait des ennemis qui semblait vouloir s'approcher de trop près. Du coté des combattant, personne ne c'était attendu a voir Ron Weasley et quelques autres Griffondors, Ravenclaws et Hufflepuffs du côté des mangemort ou de voir Draco Malfoy protéger Hermione Granger d'un crucio qu'il reçu à sa place, ni de voir Lucius Malfoy prendre place dos à dos avec Dumbledore et combattre ceux que tous croyaient être les siens.

_20h20_

Une énorme explosion venant de la colline où combattaient Harry et Voldemort fit trembler le sol sous leurs pieds. L'explosion fit propulser Harry, Severus et les mangemorts a proximité quelques mètres plus loin. Là où se trouvait jadis Voldemort, n'existait plus qu'un immense cratère et au centre, un corps calciné. Tout les mangemorts se mirent alors à tomber au sol, se tordant de douleur, une main crispée sur leur bras où se trouvait leur marque. La douleur dura assez longtemps pour que les personnes présentes stupéfient tout les mangemort sauf bien sûr Lucius Malfoy qui était soutenu par Albus et Minerva et Severus qui essayait tant bien que mal d'ignorer la douleur pour stupéfier de son côté les mangemorts au sol.

_20h30_

Après avoir immobilisé le dernier mangemort présent, il fouilla les environs à la recherche d'une personne précise. Il chercha désespérément, mais il ne le trouva pas. Alors, sans comprendre pourquoi, son sang se glaça dans ses veines et tomba mollement a genou. La pluie c'était mise à tomber par gouttes au début puis à torrent, imbibant ses vêtements déchirés et lui collant les cheveux au visage. Il hurla alors une peine qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir, frappant le sol de ses poings. Tout avait été si rapide. Il avait pourtant tout fait pour le garder en vie, tout. Il avait gagné. Le gamin avait sauvé le monde, mais a quel prix.

_2 novembre 2003, Hogwarts_

Tout le monde était réuni pour porter un dernier hommage à ceux qui avait donné leur vie pas seulement pendant le combat final, mais aussi tout au long du règne de terreur de Voldemort. Un Hommage spécial fut toutefois fait à Harry Potter, celui-qui-avait-survécu-pour-tous-les-sauver-en-donnant-sa-propre-vie. Ce fut très émouvant et beaucoup pleurèrent cette perte. Une seule personne refusa d'admettre que le jeune homme avait quitter ce monde. Comme ils n'avaient pas retrouvé de corps, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'Harry était mort. D'autant qu'il sache, le gamin avait aussi bien pu disparaître pour réapparaître ailleurs. Merlin sait quel sort le fichu Griffondor avait utilisé pour les débarrasser une fois pour toute de cette immonde face de serpent. Enfin, c'est-ce qu'il essayait temps bien que mal de se convaincre. D'autant plus que Gringotts avait refusé catégoriquement de fermer les voûte du gamin où d'autoriser à qui conque d'y accéder. Pour quelle raison ? Tous l'ignoraient, mais cela ne fit qu'attiser les doutes de Severus Snape tant à la survie du jeune homme.

_2 Août 2007, vieux Québec (Province de Québec, Canada)_

_Fête de la Nouvelle-France_

Severus Snape arpentait les rues du Vieux Québec, maudissant silencieusement les passants, se faisant bousculer de par et d'autre, les rues étant bondées de monde. Quelle idée avait-il eu de venir dans cette satanée ville pendant les célébrations de la Nouvelle-France. Mais en fait, il n'y avait qu'ici qu'il pouvait trouver certain ingrédient rare pour ses potions les plus élaborées. Encore un coin de rue et il pourrait s'engouffrer dans la quiétude du monde magique, loin de tout ces…moldus mal éduqués. Encore un coin de….

Soudain il s'arrêta net, sentant le sol vibrer dangereusement sous ses pieds. La panique prit dans la foule qui hurlait au tremblement de terre. Mais Severus n'était pas dupe. C'était belle et bien une onde magique qu'il sentait…et une puissante de surcroît. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressenti ce genre de phénomène avait été lorsque …_Potter _(son cœur se serra alors dans sa poitrine)…avait complètement détruit le bureau de Dumbledore. Il n'avait jamais su ce que le vieux fou lui avait dit pour le mettre dans un tel état de colère. Il alla aussitôt se dissimuler dans une ruelle tout près.

« Demonstratio Magia » murmura le sorcier en tenant sa baguette dans sa paume. Celle-ci se mis à vaciller comme une boussole pour finir en pointant une ruelle de l'autre côté de la rue. Il se précipita sur l'endroit, bousculant au passage quelques passants paniqués. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Dans la ruelle ce trouvait deux hommes qui se battait contre une seule personne, qui semblait se défendre plutôt bien. Severus sortit de sa stupeur lorsque la dite personne s'effondra au sol après avoir reçu un coup de poing au ventre puis quelques coups de pieds.

Un jet de couleur violet venant de l'homme paralysa les deux attaquants qui tombèrent lourdement sur le sol. Soudain les tremblements de terre arrêtèrent au soulagement de tous. Severus approcha doucement de la forme tremblante et ensanglanté qui reposait sur le sol.

Celle-ci se redressa avec un peu de peine, une main sur son coté droit et tourna doucement la tête vers son sauveur. Severus retint son souffle un instant en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, en très mauvaise état de surcroît. Elle essaya de se lever et après deux tentatives, y parvint, un peu chambranlante. Elle était équimosé de partout et ses cheveux étaient sale de poussières, tombant sauvagement et lui cachant la moitié droite de son visage sali et marqué de coup. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeau. Et ses yeux…

_Ses yeux…d'un vert transperçant où régnaient la tempête et la douleur. Semblable a ceux de …Non …impossible_

« Professeur … » fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire avant de s'effondrer. Severus la rattrapa a temps, encore surpris. Il passa une main sur le visage de la jeune femme pour repousser une mèche de cheveux et figea, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce qu'il vit sur le front de celle-ci.

« Merlin… »Murmura l'homme en soutenant le corps meurtri d'un bras.

* * *


	2. Harriane Potter

**

* * *

**

Voilà!! Chapitre 2 et comme on dit chez nous " Lis et pose pas de questions...avant la fin" loll Enjoy!!!

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Harriane Potter**

Harriane ouvrit les yeux mais les referma aussitôt, incommodé par la lumière du jour. La jeune femme refit une tentative en grommelant, sentant un mal de tête l'assaillir. Elle se redressa doucement en position assise dans le lit, une main sur son front.

- … _un lit ??_ -

Elle regarda également sa main droite qui était soigneusement recouvert de bandage et pris soudainement conscience des nombreux bandages recouvrant son corps.

_Mais qu'est-ce que…-_

Soudain elle grommela de mécontentement, se souvenant de ce qui c'était passé.

_Eh merde…c'est vrai…je me suis battu…j'espère juste que ça en a valu la peine…quelqu'un m'a sûrement trouver et emmener a l'hôpital comme la dernière fois -_

Elle fit le tour du regard pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas à l'hôpital mais coucher dans un immense lit a baldaquin semblable a ceux de … _non…elle ne devais pas repenser a ça…_

La pièce était magnifiquement décorée dans des teintes de bleu et noir. Elle se leva doucement du lit et remarqua qu'elle était habillée d'un pyjama de satin noir trop grand pour elle et qu'elle était propre. Même ses cheveux avaient été lavés. Elle fit le tour de la pièce et ouvrit une des deux portes et sourit de contentement en découvrant une immense salle de bain juste pour elle. Avant d'y entré elle scruta la pièce puis trouva son sac a dos contre le pied du lit. La jeune femme récupéra le nécessaire pour se changer puis entra dans la salle de bain. Elle se contenta de se changer, se brosser les dents et se lavé le visage pour bien se réveillé, la douche n'étant pas nécessaire et plutôt impossible avec tout ses bandages. Après quelques minutes elle en ressorti habillée, ayant troqué le pyjama de satin pour un jeans délavé et un top moulant noir au motif rouge.

« Maîtresse est réveillé enfin !! »

Harriane sursauta, se retourna vivement vers la voix puis dévisagea le petit être qui se trouvait devant elle affublé d'une mignonne petite robe rose.

« Myrtille ne voulais pas effrayer la maîtresse…Myrtille est désolé… » Se mit alors a sangloté la petite Elfe de maison en se tirant sur les oreilles.

La jeune femme sortit de sa surprise puis s'agenouilla rapidement devant la petite elfe en lui caressant doucement la tête pour la calmer.

« Non …Attend…Myrtille c'est ça…j'ai été surprise c'est tout…je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas te faire de peine…allons calme-toi » tenta la jeune femme en lui parlant doucement, un sourire tendre au lèvres.

« La maîtresse n'est…n'est pas en colère contre Myrtille ? » murmura l'elfe entre deux sanglot.

« Bien sûr que je ne suis pas en colère…je ne m'attendais tout simplement pas à voir une elfe de maison depuis que j'ai…. » La jeune femme se tue aussitôt en regardant la petite elfe tristement. « non…ce n'est rien...mmm…je suis donc dans une maison de sorcier, huh ? » dit doucement Harriane en se redressant lentement et rejetant un regard autour.

« Oui…Comme la maîtresse est réveillé elle doit avoir faim…le maître est déjà réveillé et prend son petit déjeuné…Myrtille va accompagner la maîtresse !! » dit la petite elfe d'un ton enthousiaste.

La jeune femme se mit à rire doucement en voyant la petite créature aussi joyeuse, la tirant vers la porte et la guidant au premier étage. Harriane s'arrêta soudainement devant la porte menant à la salle à manger, maintenant terrifier de ce qu'elle allait découvrir derrière. Elle avait quitter le monde sorcier pour ne jamais y revenir et voila qu'un sorcier l'avait recueilli chez lui…mais qui ?

« Maîtresse doit entré maintenant !... » dit myrtille en poussant Harriane vers la porte a battant qui s'ouvrit. La jeune femme ricana en regardant la créature la pousser de toute ses force.

« Myrtille ...pas maîtresse…je me nomme harri-… » Elle ramena son regard devant elle pour figer sur place. « -ane…. »

Devant elle se trouvait l'homme qui pendant 6 ans lui avait pourri la vie, mais pour qui elle avait tant d'admiration. L'homme lisait le journal et buvait doucement son café sans même tournée la tête vers la jeune fille qui n'avait pas non plus bougé d'un pouce.

« Si vous pourriez éviter de prendre racine dans l'entré de la cuisine ce serait des plus apprécié _Potter_ » dit l'homme de son ton doucereux légendaire, ne quittant pas son journal des yeux.

Harriane eu l'impression qu'un énorme seau d'eau glacé venait de lui tombé dessus, tellement glacé que son cœur s'arrêta une faction de seconde. Snape soupira d'agacement, déposa le journal et sa tasse de café sur la table puis se leva de son siège et avança vers la jeune femme qui le fixait d'un air horrifier. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, tellement près qu'elle pouvait sentir la chaleur irradiant du corps de l'homme et son odeur… _cannelle et asphodèle _

Ils se fixèrent ainsi dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes - qui paru une éternité – avant que Harriane ne les détourne et fasse un mouvement pour sortir de la pièce rapidement. Elle entra rapidement dans la chambre et se rua sur son sac et y remit tout ce qui lui appartenait avant que l'ex-maître de potion ne l'attrape doucement par les poignets pour l'empêcher de continuer, en faisant attention pour ne pas lui faire mal.

« Potter stop !! » Harriane arrêta de se débattre puis le fixa dans les yeux, le regard brillant de colère et de détresse.

« Allez-y !! Dites à tous que le « golden boy » est encore en vie !! Que le sort qui a sauvé le monde et qui l'a presque tué, l'a part la même occasion changer en fille !! Allez retrouver Dumbledore et dite-lui comment vous m'avez finalement trouvé après 4 ans !! Le grand Harry Potter est maintenant une fille…ils vont bien tous se marrer!! »

« POTTER !! »

Harriane figea puis se laissa mollement tomber au sol, sanglotante, ses poignets encore prisonnier des mains de l'homme. Severus soupira puis s'agenouilla devant la jeune femme sanglotante, relâcha doucement ses poignets puis prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, surprenant Harriane qui leva les yeux vers l'homme, ébahi.

« Potter… écoutez-moi bien, je sais que vous aviez vos raison pour disparaître ainsi, mais ce n'était pas une solution…savez vous combien de personnes ont pleuré en croyant que vous étiez mort ? Combien de personnes auraient tout donner pour vous savoir en vie ? » dit l'homme d'un ton que Harriane n'aurait pu pensez, ni même croire, entendre Severus Snape utiliser un jour .

Les larmes se mirent alors à couler librement des yeux de la jeune femme.

« Je voulais…-snif- …je voulais simplement avoir … -snif -… une vie normal…-snif-…c'est…c'est tout ce que…-snif-...tout ce que je souhaitais ...» murmura la jeune femme entrecoupé de sanglots.

Severus Snape ne savait plus très bien quoi dire pour réconforter la jeune femme. Bien sûr, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle pouvait avoir sa vie normale, mais la façon dont elle avait disparu il y a 4 ans avait été totalement irresponsable et avait blesser tant de personne, lui y compris. Bien qu'il se sentait soulager que ses doutes aient été fondés et qu'il l'ait retrouvé, les autres devait être mit au courant également. L'homme soupira en fixant potter.

« Potter, si ça n'avait pas été moi, quelqu'un d'autre aurai reconnu votre cicatrice un jour ou l'autre et vous auriez eu à répondre au monde sorcier en entier pour expliquer votre geste. Je vous offre une option…vous pouvez soi retourner là-bas et risquer que quelqu'un d'autre vous reconnaisse tôt où tard…. ou vous pouvez rester ici et n'avoir a vous expliquer que devant vos amis et ceux pour qui vous comptiez plus que tout…ils ont le droit de savoir que vous êtes en vie…il serait injuste de les priver de ce privilège surtout après tant d'années…et lorsque je vous offre de rester ici, je parle de vivre ici avec moi…où personne ne viendra vous importuné si c'est ce que vous souhaité… »

Harry l'étudia un moment, ayant arrêté de pleurer.

« Je croyais…que vous me détestiez… » Demanda tentativement la jeune femme, une lueur de méfiance dans les yeux.

« Potter…j'étais un espion…croyez-vous que j'avais le choix…bien sûr que je devais vous détester… mais croyez vous que je vous offrirais à vous…un Griffondor…de vivre ici avec moi si je vous détestais comme vous l'insinué ? »

Harriane secoua doucement la tête, puis mit une main sur celle de severus qui figea ne s'attendant pas du tout a ce geste.

« Merci… » Dit doucement la jeune femme en lui souriant doucement. Severus rougit furieusement, mais le cacha bien derrière son masque d'impassibilité. Il se leva aussitôt puis lui tourna le dos.

« maintenant si vous permettez, j'aimerai fini mon déjeuner … »


	3. Histoire d'une disparue

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 3!! fiou...c'est fou comme c'est long de retaper à l'ordinateur tout ce que j'ai écrite à la main pendant mes pauses à l'école ( c'est dans ces moments la que j'écris le plus lol )...enfin bref...celui-ci est terminé et je travail déjà sur le chapitre 4 qui va être très intéressant je vous le promets !! 

Sûr ce...bonne lecture à tous et oubliez pas de m'écrire quelques reviews...ca me motive à fond !!

bisous à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Histoire ****d'une disparue**

Harriane avait suivi Severus jusque dans la cuisine et prit place à la petite table, face à l'homme. Après quelques secondes, une assiette bien garnie apparu devant elle. Elle se mit doucement à manger, après avoir remercier Myrtille pour le café que la petite elfe venait de lui apporter. Après quatre bouchées, la jeune femme leva enfin les yeux de son plat pour les ramener rapidement sur celui-ci, intimidé par le regard intense que lui jetait Severus sans même sourciller.

« Vous…vous voulez la version longue ou la courte? » demanda alors la jeune femme, consciente de ce à quoi l'homme pouvait bien pensée en la regardant comme ça. Elle avait eu 6 ans au sein de Hogwarth pour apprendre à reconnaître chacun de ses regards et celui-ci en était un qui demandait clairement des explications.

« La longue…nous avons tout notre temps, mais avant…finissez de manger » répondit l'homme en retournant a sa lecture.

Après qu'Harriane eu fini de son repas, Severus la guida vers le petit salon et l'invita à prendre place dans l'un des deux fauteuils devant le foyer où le maître de potion alluma un feu avant de prendre place à son tour dans le siège vacant. Il se contenta de fixer la jeune femme sans dire un mot, la rendant visiblement un peu mal à l'aise. L'homme sourit intérieurement. _Merlin que cette expression venant de Potter lui avait manqué…même sous cette forme elle était toujours esquisse…mais maintenant il n'y avait pas que ses expressions qui était agréable à regarder…_A cette pensée il se flagella mentalement sans le faire paraître dans son expression, toujours aussi impassible.

« Je…je ne voulais pas d'une vie où je n'avais aucune vie privé et où le monde prenait les décisions pour moi sans même me consulter. C'était la vie que j'avais et j'en avais assez…je…je voulais 'vivre' et pas seulement 'exister'…vous savez…marcher dans la rue sans que personnes me reconnaissent…avoir des amis qui sont avec moi pas seulement parce que je suis célèbre…merde…j'ai jamais demandé à être célèbre…alors…après l'explosion…lorsque mon rôle a été rempli…j'ai pris ma décision et je suis parti à l'insu de tous… » _ce que tu ne saura jamais c'est que lorsque je t'ai entendu crier ton désespoir, j'ai presque fait demi-tour…mais je me suis retenu et j'ai continué ma route ._ Harriane prit un grand respire puis continua a fixer le feu d'un regard lointain.

« Ça n'a été qu'au lendemain avant que je prenne réellement conscience des effets du rebord du sort sur mon corps. Pendant trois jours j'ai remis de l'ordre dans mes affaires à Gringotts, les mettant sous le seau du silence le plus total, puis j'ai quitté l'Angleterre…Au départ, j'avais planifié de ne partir qu'une année, question d'oublier la guerre et laisser la poussière retomber sur ce qui c'était passé…mais…je n'ai pas eu le courage de revenir...je…j'étais terrifié…Q'allait-il penser de moi? Le 'survivant' qui c'était lâchement enfuit pour ne pas faire face à la réalité…je les avais tous abandonné…non…décidément je ne pouvais pas revenir… » Dit la jeune femme en fixant maintenant ses mains tremblante, d'un regard rempli de souffrance.

Severus continua de la fixer puis soupira.

« Potter…vous allez devoir les affronter tôt ou tard, mais ce n'est pas a moi de leur annoncer. Vous le ferez lorsque vous vous sentirez près…d'ici là…cette maison est la vôtre. Bien, maintenant expliquer moi ce que vous faisiez au Québec, à vous battre dans cette ruelle… » Lui demanda l'homme, un sourcil levé et croisant ses bras.

La jeune femme se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, fixant le sol.

« ahm…quelques jours après mon départ, j'ai pris l'avion pour le canada…avoir utilisé un moyen de transport sorcier m'aurai fait repérer… Je voulais me changer les idées…mais durant le trajet en autocar pour me rendre a Québec on a eu un accident…j'ai passé trois mois a l'hôpital…les médications moldus sont vraiment trop lents à faire effet… jamais je n'aurai cru dire ça un jour mais les potions me manquait… » Dit-elle en ricanant.

Enfin bref…j'étais vraiment en piteuse état, j'ai même du réapprendre a marcher et j'ai été amnésique pendant quelques semaines dû au choque que j'avais reçu à la tête durant l'accident…Pendant mon séjour, je me suis fait amie avec la garde qui prenait soin de moi et lorsque j'ai enfin pu quitter l'hôpital, on est devenu colocataire puisque je n'avais pas d'autre endroit où aller a ce moment là. Je me suis vite habitué à la ville et j'ai même appris le français …j'ai tout de même continué à voyager et pendant 4 ans j'ai parcouru le monde sans toutefois remettre les pieds en Angleterre ou en Écosse. Tout les deux mois je revenais à Québec et j'y passait même mes étés…La bagarre…enfin…ce n'est pas la première fois…généralement je me réveille a l'hôpital si je suis vraiment mal en point…ce n'est arrive qu'une seule fois par contre… c'est fou comme c'est dangereux d'être une fille…généralement c'étais pour me défendre…mais cette fois…ces deux moldus s'attaquaient à une fillette pas plus âgé que 12 ans…je…je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire… » Dit-elle d'un ton rempli de ressentiment, la colère de la jeune femme refaisant surface juste à y repenser.

« Le complexe du héro, Potter? »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question et le ton moqueur de l'homme eu vite fait d'enrager la jeune femme qu'il se leva d'un bond, le foudroyant du regard, essayant tant bien que mal de contrôler ses sentiments.

« Vous vous l'auriez laisser se faire abuser, peut-être ?!? Je suis désolé, mais pas moi! J'ai des principes, _Snape_!!! » Dit-elle sèchement entre les dents.

Severus la fixa, stupéfait. La seule mention du mot 'héro' l'avait mise dans un tel état? L'homme soupira en se massant l'arrêt du nez, sentant un mal de tête se profiler à l'horizon.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Potter. Votre geste à été noble et justifier, mais deviez-vous vraiment vous engager dans une telle bagarre? Ne pas vous avoir trouvé à ce moment là, ils vous auraient sans doute fait subir le sort qu'ils réservaient à cette jeune fille…sinon pire… » L'ex-mangemort la regarda maintenant, le regard plus sérieux que jamais.

« Et Lorsque je suis arrivé, vous étiez déjà en piètre état. J'ai dû vous maintenir en coma magique pendant 3 jours pour permettre à vos blessures les plus graves de bien guérir… » Ajouta-t-il sur le même ton avec une pointe de reproche.

Harriane figea en fixant l'homme qui se leva doucement pour finir à quelques centimètres face à elle. Il leva une main hésitante et la déposa doucement sur la joue de la jeune femme, la caressant du pouce. Harriane, elle, était pétrifier, ne quittant pas des yeux ceux obsidienne de l'homme devant elle.

« Il aurait été absurde que vous mouriez de la mains de moldus…lorsque vous avez survécu à un impardonnable et battu le plus puissant mage noir de cette ère, n'est-ce pas? » Dit-il d'un ton presque tendre.

L'homme retira sa main puis sorti rapidement de la pièce, laissant une jeune femme sous le choque et rouge comme une pivoine. Dès qu'elle pu enfin faire usage de ses jambes, qui, jusqu'à se moment, refusait de bouger, monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre en quatrième vitesse. Elle verrouilla la porte et s'y adossa, ce laissant lentement glisser au sol, tremblante. Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras et fixa le vide, visiblement troublé par les évènements.

_Que venait-il de ce passé?...Snape...il…_

Elle passa ses doigts tremblant sur sa joue et rougit de plus belle. Elle enfouie aussitôt son visage au creux de ses bras, en grognant son désarroi.

De son côté, Severus était rapidement entré dans son bureau et, après avoir doucement fermer la porte, alla s'effondrer dans son fauteuil préféré en face du foyer. Il fixa le feu un moment, son expression toujours aussi impassible, puis son masque se brisa et il enfoui son visage dans l'une de ses mains.

_Par merlin…que lui avait-il pris?! _Tout les sentiments…_le respect, l'admiration, la peur qu'il avait eu ce soir la et la peine qu'il a ressenti au même moment_…qu'il avait tant bien que mal essayer de refouler au plus profond de lui… tout ces sentiments qu'il avait jadis pour le morveux…_non…pas morveux…plus maintenant…Il était une jeune femme désormais… _avaient refais surface et il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, il devait la toucher, pour s'assurer qu'elle existait vraiment…que Potter était bien là devant lui et qui, de plus est, sous une forme des plus magnifique…_ non…_Il ne devait pas avoir de telles pensées…Jamais Potter ne le considèrerait autrement que comme son ancien Professeur de Potion qui, pendant 6 ans, à fait de sa vie un enfer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà…_non_..._ c'était peine perdu…_ Au moins il l'avait retrouvé…_c'était déjà ça de gagné_.

Severus se servit un verre de Firewhisky, qui se trouvait sur la petite table à thé sur sa droite et le bu d'un trait. Il redéposa le verre sur la table puis prit le livre qui se trouvait près de la bouteille et commença à lire, ne voyant rien d'autre d'intéressant à faire que de laisser retomber un peu la poussière sur les évènements.

Une semaine passa ainsi sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé entre les deux adultes et aussitôt qu'ils se croisaient, Harriane disparaissait rapidement de la pièces ou du corridor. Severus en vînt à la conclusion que la jeune femme le détestait. Mais ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle quittait ainsi, elle était rouge d'embarras, se remémorant la sensation si agréable de la main de l'homme sur son visage. Déconcerté par ses propres sentiments ambigus, elle n'osait plus regarder l'homme en face.

Comme à tous les matins, Severus était dans son laboratoire, verrouillé à double tour, lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentie. Ignorant qu'elle sonnait également au sous-sol et ne voulant pas déranger l'homme, Harriane alla répondre à la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte, mais figea aussitôt. Elle se mit alors à hurler autant que ses poumons lui permettait puis claqua la porte au nez des deux visiteurs. Severus arriva juste à temps pour rattraper la jeune femme qui tomba en convulsion, avait qu'elle ne percute le sol et se blesse.

* * *


	4. Retour inattendu

**Chapitre 4 : Retour inattendu**

Severus grommela toutes les insultes possibles et imaginables tout en soutenant la jeune femme qui était visiblement en état de choque. Un geste rapide de la main et la porte s'ouvrit à la voler. Il ne prit même pas la peine de remettre son masque d'impassibilité, foudroyant les deux hommes devant lui qui le dévisageait bizarrement. Les deux visiteurs changèrent aussitôt de regards en voyant la jeune femme en convulsion dans les bras d'un Severus Snape plus qu'en colère. Celui-ci les mitrailla du regard, se retenant pour ne pas leur refermer la porte au nez à nouveau, puis ramena son attention sur Harriane et se mit à la bercer doucement.

« Chut…du calme…du calme…c'est fini...reviens…reviens je t'en pris… »Murmura l'homme d'un ton doux presque tendre à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Severus… » Commença l'un des deux en fixant Harriane de son regard calculateur, mais le maître de potion ne l'écoutait pas, trop absorber à essayer de stabiliser l'objet de son affection qui tremblait dans ses bras, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Elle sembla se calmer et les convulsions cessèrent. Severus vérifia sa respiration et son pou puis soupira de soulagement. Il la souleva doucement dans ses bras en se redressa.

« Entrez… » Dit-il de son ton le plus menacent, en leur tournant le dos. Les deux homme déglutir difficilement, jamais ils n'avaient vu Snape dans un tel état sans même le cacher. Severus monta à l'étage et entra dans la chambre de sa protégée. Il la déposa avec précaution sur le lit et d'un geste de baguette, les vêtements de la jeune femme furent remplacés par ses vêtements de nuit. Il la borda et lui caressa le visage tendrement, faisant attention pour ne pas la réveiller, murmura un sort qui le préviendrait de tout changement dans l'état de la jeune femme puis sortit de la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il descendit rageusement au salon, près à leur faire subir un sort qui ferait passer la mort comme une douce délivrance. En entrant dans la pièce, il se rua sur l'un des deux hommes, l'attrapa par le collet et le plaqua fortement contre le mur.

« arghh…merde… Snape!! » Grimaça celui-ci.

« Sirius Black, si ce n'était que de moi je te renverrai dans ce satané voile!!! » Dit severus entre les dents d'un ton des plus sec et menaçant. Si un simple regard pouvait tuer, Sirius Black serait mort dans la seconde, des pires souffrances.

« Allons donc!...et toi? Tu héberges des détraqués maintenant? _(Severus le plaque encore une fois contre le mur)..._Owww…Non mais c'est vrai dès qu'elle à ouvert la porte elle c'est mise à hurler comme si elle avait vu un fantôme puis nous à claquer la porte au nez…et là, la première chose qu'on voit c'est qu'elle est en convulsion!! »

L'autre homme l'accompagnant ne dit rien, fixant toujours le haut de l'escalier, songeur.

_Non…c'est impossible…Harry ne peut pas…mais je reconnaîtrais son__ odeur parmi mille…_

« Severus qui…. » Il ne pu pas continuer, car le concerner avait lâcher Sirius et monté en quatrième vitesse en murmurant des jurons. Les deux hommes se regardèrent puis le suivirent.

Ils arrêtèrent dans l'embrassure de la porte pour voir la jeune femme se tortiller de tout bord tout côté et un Severus essayant tant bien que mal de la réveiller.

« Si...Sirius…non…non…pas le voile…non…je...je suis désolé…je suis désolé… » Murmurait la jeune femme dans son sommeille tourmenté. Les deux hommes figèrent sur place.

« Harriane …réveille toi…Harriane… » Implora Severus en la secouant doucement.

Elle se réveilla d'un coup en haletant puis vit Sirius qui la dévisageait. Elle blanchit d'un coup. L'homme prit alors conscience qu'il n'était plus seul dans la pièce. Severus soupira et transfigura deux chaises de l'autre côté du lit. Les deux hommes prirent place en fixant toujours la jeune femme qui ne les quittait pas des yeux.

« Remus….Si…Sirius? » dit-elle dans un murmure saccadé de sanglot, qu'elle tentait de réprimer.

Remus lui sourit tendrement tendit que Sirius la dévisageait de plus belle. Voyant l'expression de son compagnon Remus se mit a rire doucement puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit et déposa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour…Harry » dit-il tendrement en lui caressant la joue, essayant les larme qui se mirent aussitôt a couler. Sirius, lui, était devenu livide.

Severus, croyant qu'il n'était plus nécessaire, voulu quitter la pièce, mais une main sur sa chemise arrêta son mouvement. Il tourna doucement la tête vers la jeune femme, surpris.

« Reste…s'il te plait » dit doucement la jeune fille en le fixant dans les yeux. Sirius voulu dire quelque chose, mais Harriane et Remus lui jetèrent en même temps un regard qui signifiant de ne pas discuter. Harriane tira l'homme sur le lit et celui-ci ne pu faire autrement que de s'asseoir au côté de la jeune femme qui pris sa main discrètement, le faisant rougir sous son masque qu'il avait alors remis. Remus se rassit sur la chaise, voyant bien que ce n'était pas sa place d'être au côté de la jeune femme.

« Je vois que Severus n'a pas eu le temps de te raconter ce qui c'est passer ici durant ton absence… » Lui dit doucement Remus, un léger rictus aux lèvres a l'égard du maître de potion qui détourna le regard en marmonnant un « …sale loup-garou … ». Sirius, lui, se contentait de fixer Severus d'un regard meurtrier.

Harriane se contenta se secouer la tête négativement.

« Harry… » Commença Remus.

« Harriane…c'est Harriane maintenant…depuis 4 ans du moins… »

Remus et Sirius la regardèrent, surpris.

« Mais…je croyais… » Bafouilla Sirius, la pointant, visiblement troublé par la révélation.

« Non…c'est permanent…ce n'est pas un 'glamour'…je suis bel et bien une femme... » Dit-elle en fixant Sirius intensément.

« oh ...bien…où en étais-je? Ah oui…Sirius…Harriane…tu te souviens du voile, non? » Demanda Remus, amuser par la situation.

« C'est assez dure à oublier Remus… » Répliqua Harriane, sarcastiquement.

Severus fit un léger rictus, heureux de voir que la jeune femme surmontait le moment plutôt bien pour l'instant. En fait, c'était le fait de serrer la main de l'homme qui lui donnait du courage, sinon elle se serait sans doute encore évanouie.

« eh bien… après ta mo...enfin…disparition…on a découvert que Fudge était un Mangemort et jetait régulièrement un sort sur le voile pour garder quiconque y entrait à l'intérieur. Donc, sans Fudge pour modifier le voile, Sirius a pu en sortir…en mauvais état bien sûr mais en vie. » Dit doucement Remus en souriant tendrement a l'autre qui avait ramener son regard noir sur Severus qui le fixait de la même façon.

« Bon maintenant, pourrait-on savoir ce que Harry… » Commença Sirius, visiblement mécontente de la proximité entre la jeune femme et severus qui le narguait du regard.

« C'est Harriane… »Le coupa la jeune femme, agacé.

« …fabrique chez ce…ce… » Continua celui-ci sans même prêter attention a la jeune femme qui le foudroyait maintenant a même titre que Severus.

« ...pauvre excuse de… »Grommela severus. Il n'allait tout de même pas se laisser insulter dans sa maison tout de même.

« Oh non…vous n'aller pas recommencer !! Sirius…Severus m'a sauver la vie à plusieurs reprises et tu le sais…et c'est lui qui m'a retrouver et soigner …Il m'a offert de rester ici le temps qu'il me fallait pour être prête à affronter tout le monde!! Je lui dois la vie Sirius et l'insulter serait m'insulter par la même occasion... » Les coupa-t-elle d'un ton sévère qui prit un peu Sirius par surprise.

Severus lui n'en revenais tout simplement pas, surtout pas de l'utilisation de son prénom par la jeune femme. Voyant le regard horrifier de Sirius, les traits de Harriane s'adoucir. Elle se leva doucement du lit et serra l'homme dans ses bras, le surprenant sur le coup. Severus lui senti une pointe de jalousie se profiler a l'horizon.

« Sirius…tu sais que je vous aime toi et Remus comme des pères…mais comprenez-moi…je croyais que tu étais mort…que tu avais disparu pour toujours » dit-t-elle d'un ton doux a l'oreille de l'homme.

« …après le combat…je ...je n'avais pas la force d'affronter la réalité…tu me connais…je n'ai jamais voulu de toute cette histoire…mais c'est arriver…je suis partie et j'avais penser ne jamais revenir…je n'en avais pas le courage… » Ajouta-t-elle en se redressant, les mains sur les épaules de Sirius et le regardant dans les yeux, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Puis Severus m'a trouvé…par pure hasard...comme une aiguille dans une botte de foin...et m'a ramener…il m'a aussi fait comprendre que tôt ou tard je devrais affronter tout le monde…mais pour l'instant…je ne me sens pas prête…votre visite aujourd'hui n'a fait que précipiter les choses un peu…je…je suis désolé…d'être partie comme ça...mais j'en avais besoin…je voulais une vie normal…et je l'ai eu pendant 4 ans…mais pas une seconde je n'ai cesser de penser a vous tous… »Fini-t-elle dans un murmure, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

N'ayant le cœur à rester de marbre devant tant de sincérité, Sirius la prit dans ses bras et Remus se rajouta dans l'accolade, caressant les cheveux de la jeune femme et lui murmurant que tout allait bien maintenant. Le trio se mis à rire doucement et Harriane se décolla, s'essuyant les yeux de sa manche de pyjama, leur souriant doucement un moment puis son regard redevint sérieux.

« Remus …Sirius…je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir…mais comme je l'ai dis, je ne suis pas prête a affronter les autres encore…alors je vais vous demander de garder mon retour secret… »

« Bien sûr …ne t'inquiète pas…je vais le surveiller pour pas qu'il en glisse un mot sans le vouloir… »Répondit Remus en pointant Sirius du pouce tout en ricanant doucement.

« Hey…Je sais garder un secret!! » répliqua le noir en faisant la moue.

« Bien sûr…bien sûr… »Le rassura doucement Remus, lui tapotant doucement la cuisse, un rictus amusé aux lèvres. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu et un léger rictus s'afficha sur le visage d'Harriane. Elle les regarda un moment puis remonta sur le lit, retourna sous les couverture et se blotti contre Severus qui ne savait pas quoi penser de cette flagrante démonstration d'affection de la part de la jeune femme.

Remus sourit doucement devant la scène qui s'offrait a lui tendit que Sirius, lui, bouillonnait de rage. Comment son adorable filleul pouvait s'enticher de ce bâtard graisseux était au-delà de sa compréhension.

« Ah...avant que j'oublis…la raison de notre visite… » Dit soudainement Remus en fouillant dans sa poche intérieur de robe. Il sorti une enveloppe verte au motif argent et la tendit a Severus qui la prit, un sourcil levé.

« De la part de Draco … »Ajouta-t-il.

Harriane était devenu livide et fixait l'enveloppe que Severus ouvrit et commença à lire.

« mmph…Il s'est donc décidé…il était a peu près temps… Je lui répondrais plus tard… » Répondit Severus en remettant la lettre dans l'enveloppe, sous le regard interrogateur de Harriane. Il lui murmura un « plus tard je t'expliquerai » avant de quitter le lit pour laisser la jeune femme se reposer, celle-ci semblant vraisemblablement vaciller vers le sommeil, ayant eu beaucoup d'émotion en un si court moment. Remus et Sirius firent leur au revoir à la jeune femme en lui promettant de venir la voir de temps à autre, au grand dame de Severus qui se contenta de les dévisager, les bras croisés. Les deux visiteurs impromptus quittèrent la maison, Sirius ayant évidement e bousculer légèrement Severus sur son passage avant de sortir.

« S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit Snape, je te jure… »Commença Black, le dévisageant de son regard meurtrier, ayant attraper l'homme par le devant de sa chemise.

« …Par pitié Black…Si j'avais eu à faire quoi que ce soit, je l'aurai déjà fait… » Répondit l'homme en roulant des yeux et soupirant d'agacement.

Sirius renifla de mécontentement puis sorti en trompe de la maison après avoir relâché Severus qui replaça sa chemise en dévisageant Sirius, lui perçant presque des trous dans le dos.

« C'est juste le choque…Il va s'en remettre… » Dit doucement Remus, affichant un sourire mi-amusé, mi-désolé.

« phff …»

Severus détourna les yeux, irrité. Voyant l'expression de son hôte, Remus afficha un sourire plus qu'amusé. Visiblement, il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais.

« Prends bien soin de notre petit chiot d'accord? Je sais qu'elle est entre bonne main…tu devrais même l'emmener avec toi pour le prochain événement… » Ajouta le loup-garou de son ton joviale habituel.

Severus voulu répliquer mais Remus leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Elle n'est pas obliger de dire tout de suite qui elle est…mais je crois que ça lui ferait du bien de voir les autres également…même sous une autre identité… »

« … J'y penserai… »

« Remus !! » cria Sirius, visiblement agacé et de très mauvaise humeur.

Remus mit une main sur l'épaule de Severus avant de se retourner et de quitter la demeure pour aller rejoindre son compagnon qui tapotait du pied impatiemment. Severus les regarda partir un moment puis referma la porte. Il fixa l'enveloppe qu'il avait toujours dans la main et soupira, se passant sa main libre dans les cheveux.

_Comment annoncer ça à Harriane…_


	5. Potion et Potter?

* * *

Pardon!! Je sais que j'ai pris du temps a poster ce nouveau chapitre mais j'ai eu comme un accident fâcheux qui m'a donné droit a un magnifique...ahem...séjour de 3 semaines à l' hôpital.( vous savez...le truc habituel quoi...un chauffard qui a pas fait son arrêt au feu rouge et BANG) Pas d'inquiétude, mes mains et bras sont intacte ( si on oubli bien sûr les coupures et les bleus...mm plutôt noir dans mon cas...) Donc...je vais pouvoir continuer à écrire :) j'ai seulement la jambe gauche de cassé ( ça ne m'empêche même pas de conduire...c'est génial...et en plus j'ai un joli plâtre avec des tas de mots sympa et des dessins!! ) 

Enfin bref...j'espère que vous aller aimer ce chapitre :)

Envoyez-moi des reviews...ça m'encourage et si vous avec des idées envoyez les moi aussi je pourrais peut-être les intégré dans l'histoire :)

Aller je vous fait la bise et bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : ****Potion + Potter ??**

Harriane se réveilla un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi. Elle se sentait mieux et avait l'impression qu'un énorme poids était parti de ses épaules. Sirius était en vie. Cette unique pensée la fit soupirer de soulagement. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais arrêta rapidement son regard sur une silhouette assise dans l'un des fauteuils encore près du lit. Severus était endormi, les bras et les jambes croisées, la tête penchée vers l'avant. Elle se contenta de le fixer un moment. Il avait l'air si paisible et ses traits étaient relâchés en une expression douce et détendue. Elle se leva doucement et arrêta devant celui-ci, examinant le visage de l'homme devant elle.

Elle se prit même à penser qu'il était assez bel homme et même plutôt sexy endormi ainsi. Comme poussé pas une force inconnue, elle approcha une main hésitante vers le visage de l'homme. Elle caressa une des mèches de cheveux de celui-ci et resta surprise que ceux-ci soient, non pas graisseux comme tout le monde l'avait toujours cru, mais soyeux et agréablement doux. Harriane était tellement absorbée par la contemplation de sa nouvelle découverte qu'elle ne vit pas celui-ci ouvrir les yeux et la fixer silencieusement. Il les referma, savourant le léger contacte des doigts de la jeune femme sur ses cheveux, frôlant sa peau de temps à autre. Il rouvrit les yeux, un léger rictus amusé aux lèvres.

« Mon apparence est-elle si fascinante, mlle Potter? » demanda-t-il de son ton ironique.

Il avait pensé qu'elle aurait sursauté, mais, à son grand étonnement, la jeune femme ne broncha pas. Ce qui le surprit encore plus, fut la réponse qu'elle lui donna.

« En effet…et puis…J'ai enfin découvert la vérité aux rumeurs qui circulait sur vos cheveux…Seamus me doit 5 Gallions… » Ricana doucement la jeune femme en ramenant sa main vers elle.

Severus la fixa un moment, un sourcil relevé dans son expression légendaire, mais rougissant derrière son masque, qui était de nouveau en place. Il grogna intérieurement. Il se sentait pire qu'un adolescent à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, qu'elle lui souriait, et le contact de ses doigts sur sa peau, si minime fut-il, avait été assez pour lui faire perdre le contrôle sur les battement de son cœur et ses pensées.

Soudain, un son insolite venant de la jeune femme le fit sortir de ces dites pensées. Harriane se plaqua aussitôt les mains sur le ventre, rougissante d'embarras en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Severus la fixa, incrédule, puis s'enfouit le visage dans une main, ses épaules prient de soubresauts. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, il éclata de rire. Jamais Harriane ne l'avait entendu rire de la sorte. Un rire si franc et doux à ses oreilles. Elle se mit à rougir de plus belle. Celui-ci se contrôla et s'éclairci la voix pour reprendre contenance. Il se leva pour finir à quelque centimètre de la jeune femme.

« Soit un troll a élu domicile dans votre estomac ou bien vous mourrez de faim, n'ayant ni déjeunée ni dînée. » Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur puis lui fit un vrai sourire.

« Venez » ajouta-t-il, la guida vers la porte en lui passant doucement un bras autour des épaules.

Harriane acquiesça et le suivit en silence, mais ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu rire de bon cœur ou même rire tout court à vrai dire. C'était même la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire ainsi, sans moquerie, sans haine, sans ironie. Elle essaya pendant le trajet de ralentir les battements de son cœur qui était parti en fou au contacte de la main de l'homme sur son épaule. Arriver dans la cuisine, Severus demanda à Myrtille de leur faire un goûter léger puis il mangèrent en silence.

« Je dois me rendre à Hogmeade demain pour affaire… »Commença l'homme en s'essuyant les coins de la bouche de sa serviette de table.

Harriane leva les yeux de son repas. Severus cru voir une expression de peur et de déception une faction de seconde avant que son visage ne devienne impassible.

« Oh…v…vous serez parti longtemps? » Dit-elle, cachant un peu mal la déception dans sa voix. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule sans Severus trop longtemps. Elle avait apprit à apprécier la présence de l'homme ces 2 dernières semaines.

« 2 ou 3 jours dépendant la situation » répondit celui-ci. Harriane acquiesça puis finit son repas en silence.

_**Lendemain…**_

Harriane se tenait devant la cheminer, fixant l'homme qui prenait une poigner de poudre de cheminette.

« Je vous serai gré de ne pas faire exploser ma maison en mon absence, Potter » Dit celui-ci d'un ton moqueur, mais sans l'animosité qui y existait par le passé.

Harriane le dévisagea quelques secondes. Il entra dans le feu après y avoir jeté la poudre et jeta un dernier regard à la jeune femme devant lui qui lui fit un simple signe de la main en souriant doucement. Il se prit à sourire avant de dire les mots qui l'éloigneraient d'elle, à son grand malheur, même s'il ne comprenait pas encore la nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait depuis que Potter était revenu dans sa vie.

« Trois Balais, Hogmeade… » Dit-il clairement en fixant Harriane dans les yeux, avant de disparaître.

Harriane perdit alors son sourire et fixait là où ce tenait Severus quelques secondes avant. Elle baissa sa main et soupira. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire pendant ces 2 ou 3 jours? C'est alors qu'elle eu une idée, la faisant sourire de nouveau.

« Myrtille? »

L'elfe apparu devant la jeune femme qui s'assit dans son fauteuil préféré, juste à côté de celui de Severus.

« Myrtille…je ne suis jamais aller au sous-sol, mais y a-t-il une autre pièce a l'exception du Laboratoire de Severus? »

La petite elfe ne paru pas trop comprendre pourquoi sa nouvelle maîtresse lui demandait cela, mais répondit tout de même.

« Oui maîtresse Harriane…Il y a le débarras, mais il est presque vide et ne contient rien d'importance maîtresse Harriane…que des vieux meubles abîmés »répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

« Montre-moi! » Dit la jeune femme maintenant très enthousiaste. Myrtille la guida jusqu'à la pièce se trouvant juste à côté du Laboratoire de Severus, où Harriane pouvait sentir plusieurs sorts de verrouillage et de protection. Elle sourit doucement en se souvenant du temps où elle était à Hogwarts et que l'homme l'avait accusé d'avoir volée dans sa réserve. Le maître de potion était plutôt _possessif_ de ses biens. Elle entra dans la pièce mentionner par l'elfe et son sourire sembla s'élargir. Le débarras était assez grand pour ce qu'elle voulait en faire et ne suffirait que de quelques sorts de réparation pour remettre les meubles utilisables en état et les autres auraient droit à une transfiguration.

« C'est parfait… » Murmura-t-elle absorbé par ses plan d'aménagement. « Myrtille ? Penses-tu pouvoir faire quelques courses pour moi sur le chemin de traverse?...Je ne pense pas pouvoir y aller seule... »

« Oh mais Myrtille peut accompagner la maîtresse… » Répondit aussitôt la petite elfe en faisant de grand yeux, surprise par la question.

Harriane réfléchi un moment puis acquiesça. Si elle cachait bien sa cicatrice, elle passerait inaperçu .Une heure plus tard, elle se promenait sur le chemin de traverse accompagner de la petite elfe de maison. Elle arrêta un moment devant la boutique D'Ollivander, une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux. Elle se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait mit les pieds dans la boutique, mais maintenant elle n'en avait plus besoin. Ayant perdu la sienne durant le combat contre Voldemort, elle avait dû se débrouiller sans et était passé maître dans le domaine de la magie sans baguette. Combiné avec la magie silencieuse, c'était plutôt pratique puisqu'elle a vécu 4 ans parmi les moldus sans vouloir toutefois renoncer à la magie. Avoir rejeter la magie en elle-même aurait été comme renier ses capacités et sa nature propre.

Ce que tous ignoraient durant son temps à Hogwarts, c'était qu'Harry Potter était un surdoué. Il avait tout simplement compris que, vu sa célébrité non désiré, avoir des 'O' dans tout ses cours n'aurait fait qu'augmenter cette dite célébrité. Elle voulait une vie normale et ce fut une des seules choses qu'elle contrôlait à l'époque. Même dans le cours de potions, elle faisait semblant de ne rien comprendre, ce qui était totalement le contraire, même si elle subissait les foudre de Severus Snape, qu'elle détestait durant cette période, non pas parce qu'il le callait en cours et l'insultait ouvertement…non…parce que l'homme n'avait de cesse de la comparer à James Potter. Et après l'incident de la pensive, elle compris parfaitement pourquoi et graduellement, sa haine inconditionnelle s'était transformer en admiration.

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête pour chasser ces pensées puis continua son chemin. Elle entra d'abord chez un marchand de meuble puis enchaîna avec la librairie. Elle y acheta tout les livres qui lui manquait, les autres étant soigneusement miniaturisé et placer dans un petit coffret dans son sac a dos. Elle entra dans la dernière boutique et acheta tout le stock disponible sur sa liste, que Myrtille fit transporter rapidement au manoir. Elle remercia silencieusement les gobelins de lui avoir fait faire un seau pour chacune de ses voûtes à Gringotts avant qu'elle ne disparaisse pour de bon. Ceux-ci servaient de carte de Crédit mais version Sorcier et ils lui avaient même offert un portefeuille de conversion, qui était très pratique lorsqu'elle vivait parmi les moldus. Elle n'avait qu'à formuler le montant et la devise qu'elle avait besoin et l'argent apparaissait dans le portefeuille, prit directement de ses voûtes.

Après avoir fait tout les achats nécessaire elle rentra au manoir, subitement très fatiguée.

Décidément, l'aménagement de sa nouvelle pièce allait devoir attendre a demain.

_**Une semaine plus tard…**_

Au troisième jour, severus lui avait envoyer un hibou pour la prévenir qu'il devait rester plus longtemps parce qu'ils avaient besoin de lui à Hogwarts concernant les réserves de l'infirmerie.

L'homme sorti gracieusement des flammes, cachant mal son enthousiasme a retournée chez lui. S'attendant à voir Harriane confortement assise dans son fauteuil préféré à lire un de ses livres, il fut déçu de s'apercevoir que le salon était complètement vide.

« Potter? »

Il attendit quelques secondes puis, un peu agacé, il répéta le nom d'un ton un peu plus fort.

Lorsque aucune réponse ne lui parvint, un sentiment d'inquiétude le submergea. Mais où était-elle?

« Myrtille! »

La petite elfe apparu devant lui souriante.

« Le maître est revenu…bon retour maître…Myrtille va préparé du thé et un goûté… » Dit la petite elfe faisant signe de vouloir partir.

« Attend…où est Potter? »

« La maîtresse est au sous-sol… »

« Quoi?! » Grogna-t-il, l'agacement laissant place a un sentiment de colère. Il n'y avait que son laboratoire au sous-sol. _Comment avait-elle osé y aller ?!_

Il se précipita rapidement vers le sous-sol. Arriver dans le petit couloir menant à son Laboratoire, il s'arrêta net en entendant la voix d'Harriane mais qui, à son grand étonnement, provenait du débarra. Il leva un sourcil en approchant. La porte était ouverte laissant la lumière de la pièce éclairée le corridor. Il s'arrêta dans l'entrer et fixa la jeune femme, son étonnement dissimulé derrière son masque.

La jeune femme faisait les quatre cents pas dans ce que Severus considéra comme un laboratoire digne de ce nom. Un parchemin et une plume a papote la suivait dans son discours. La jeune femme était trop absorbée dans sa tâche pour s'apercevoir de la présence de l'homme.

«…non...ce n'est pas encore ça…Le teste #28 est sur la bonne voie mais il manque quelque chose…mais quoi… » Harriane se pencha sur ses notes puis d'un geste de la main, des inscription se rajoutèrent au tableau noir derrière le bureau.

Soudain elle se releva la tête comme frappé pas une illumination divine.

« Mais oui !! » d'un autre geste de la main, un flacon au contenu argent flotta de l'étagère jusqu'à sa main. Elle l'ouvrit et en prit une pincé qu'elle mit graduellement dans la potion qui tourna aussitôt au violet et commença à bouillonner furieusement.

« Oh merde… pas encore… Couche toi!!! » Dit-elle aussitôt en se ruant sur Severus et le plaquant a terre. Le chaudron explosa mais elle avait eu le temps de formuler un sort de bouclier assez puissant pour empêcher le contenu du chaudron de les atteindre.

Elle releva la tête et figea, s'apercevant que son visage était à quelques millimètres de celui de Severus qui la fixait de son regard froid, dissimulant son étonnement et le rouge qui lui avait monté aux joues.

« Po…Potter…je vous serez gré…de vous lever …s'il vous plait… » Dit difficilement celui-ci en les dents, essayant de calmer sa respiration qui était subitement très rapide.

Harriane baissa les yeux et remarqua enfin leur position des plus…_compromettante_. La jeune femme se trouvait à califourchon sur le maître de potion qui tentait de contrôlé les pulsions de son bas-ventre le mieux qu'il pu en essayant de pensée à des scènes odieuses pour lui enlever toute envie de succomber.

Elle se leva d'un bond en rougissant furieusement, une main plaquée sur sa bouche, le regard scandalisé.

« Oh merlin je suis désolé... » Dit-elle en lui tournant le dos pour lui cacher son embarras, s'insultant des pires injures possible et imaginables. Severus se releva et enleva la poussière de ses pantalons en fixant la jeune femme, un sourcil relever.

« Potter… » Commença-t-il, mais s'arrêta en voyant le regard de la jeune femme qui fixait maintenant son chaudron derrière le bouclier qui dégoulinait d'une substance violet visqueuse. Ses yeux étaient luisants comme si elle refoulait ses larmes. Quelques gestes las de mains de la jeune femme et tout étaient remit en ordre, mais elle fixait toujours le chaudron.

« Po…Harriane » tenta-t-il s'approchant d'elle.

« Si proche…J'étais si proche…comment ça l'a pu avoir cette réaction…aucun des ingrédients n'étaient supposer avoir une réaction à l'ajout de la poudre d'argent… »Murmura-t-elle, se passant une main sur le visage, son corps se mettent a trembler.

Voyant cela, Severus céda à ses sentiments et la prit doucement dans ses bras, le dos de la jeune femme contre son torse et la serra tendrement. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le tableau et analysa ce qui y avait d'écris. C'est yeux s'agrandir, bouche bée.

« Une potion pour soigner définitivement la Lycanthropie ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça, mais ne dit rien.

« Harriane…il n'y a qu'un léger problème à ta formule… » Dit-il en fixant le tableau, relisant la formule encore et encore, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il avait tutoyé la jeune femme.

« Quoi?... » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule, en se dégageant doucement des bras de l'homme et se retournant pour lui faire face, leur bras toujours en contact.

« La poudre d'argent…ne devrait-elle pas plutôt être intégrée au même moment que le napel ? »

Harriane le dévisagea un moment puis se précipita sur son bureau et relu rapidement ses notes. Après quelques minutes, elle déposa doucement ses parchemins sur le bureau puis ses épaules se mire à trembler, la tête pencher vers l'avant.

« Harri... » Commença l'homme en avançant doucement, croyant qu'elle pleurait.

Elle se mit soudainement a rire, arrêtant l'homme dans son avancer. Elle tourna la tête vers celui-ci, un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre placardé sur son visage. Elle avança vers celui-ci et, sans prévenir, prit le visage de l'homme entre ses mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche rapidement, le clouant sur place.

« Severus tu es un génie !! Tu as trouvé!!!» Dit-elle rapidement en retournant vers ses notes, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Severus, par contre, en était bien conscient. Il la fixait le regard impassible, un sourcil levé, mais à l'intérieur c'était pire qu'une tornade dans un terrain de camping. Elle l'avait embrasser, non pas sûr le front, ni sur la joue, mais sûr les lèvres!! Et, même s'il essayait de ce convaincre du contraire, ce baiser, trop court, avait été des plus agréable. Elle était tellement absorbée par la lecture de ses notes, qu'elle ne vit pas Severus devenir une jolie teinte de cramoisi et celui-ci trop encré dans le souvenir des lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes ne la vit pas se retourner vers lui et ne l'entendit pas sur le coup.

« …verus…severus? »

L'homme sorti de sa stupeur pour voir que Harriane c'était approchée et le regardait, inquiète, la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté. Il la fixa en levant un sourcil le rouge ayant disparu de son visage maintenant impassible. La jeune femme sourit, voyant qu'elle avait de nouveau l'attention de l'homme devant elle.

« Je me demandais si je pouvais t'emprunter un peu de pétales de Moondust si tu en as…j'ai bien peur d'avoir utiliser le peu qui me restait…et j'aimerai finir cette potion avant la prochaine plein lune... » Demanda la jeune femme, se passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux puis sur sa nuque, sans jamais quitter l'homme des yeux.

Severus la regarda un moment puis tourna la tête vers le mur qui séparait les deux laboratoire. Sous le regard interrogateur de Harriane, il avança vers le mur et y déposa une main puis ferma les yeux. Après quelques seconde le mur disparu complètement, faisant sursauté Harriane qui fixait maintenant l'homme, une lueur de surprise et d'espoir dans les yeux en voyant que Severus avait demander à la maison de fusionner les deux pièces.

Celui-ci avança vers l'une de ses armoires, l'ouvrit et en sorti une petite boite. Il se tourna vers elle en la lui tendant. Harriane prit la boîte dans ses mains tremblantes, la fixa un moment puis leva les yeux vers l'homme qui la fixait silencieusement. Elle lui fit un grand sourire puis retourna rapidement de son côté du laboratoire et d'un geste de la main, le chaudron se rempli au 2/3 d'eau et le feu revint à la vie sous celui-ci. Severus était des plus étonné. La personne devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec Harry Potter. Jamais Potter n'aurai eu autant d'émotion et de passion face à une potion. Il faut dire, le garçon avait même démontré, durant son temps à Hogwarts, qu'il n'avait aucun talent dans ce domaine.

« Maintenant, pourrait-on m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ici ? À mon dernier souvenir, Harry Potter était une catastrophe dans tout ce qui approchait de près ou de loin au potion. Comment un gamin a peine capable de faire une potion de soin serait capable de créer une potion pour éliminer définitivement la Lycanthropie ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres et ses bras croisé.

Harriane rougit légèrement, n'arrêtant cependant pas ses mouvements, préparant ses ingrédients avec délicatesse, souplesse et agilité. Chaque mouvements semblait hypnotisé un peu plus Severus qui fixait chacun de ses faits et gestes.

« Je…en vrai…j'ai toujours été doué en potion…mais…Je...je ne voulais pas ajouter un bulletin de notes parfaite au fait que j'étais déjà célèbre…c'était assez pénible comme ça… si en plus je devais être étiqueté comme une surdouée au même titre que Hermione…c'est la seule chose sur laquelle j'avais du contrôle…j'ai fait une potion parfaite une fois...je ne me sentait pas bien et je l'ai fait sans vraiment m'en rendre compte…mais vous l'aviez délibérément échappé…et m'aviez collé un zéro » Finit-elle en un murmure, évitant le regard de l'homme.

Celui-ci s'insulta intérieurement. Il avait remarqué que la potion était parfaite ce jour là, à la différence de ses pauvres excuses de potions habituelles, et ce n'était pas une potion facile qu'il leur avait fait faire. Il avait aussi remarqué avec quel soin Potter avait préparé chaque ingrédient avec concentration et perfection. Et elle avait raison, il avait laissé tomber le flacon délibérément.

« En fait je devrais vous remercier pour ça…je ne sais pas si j'aurai été capable d'expliqué comment j'ai pu faire mieux que Hermione pour cette potion… »Ajouta-t-elle un rictus nerveux aux lèvres.

Severus resta surpris sur le coup puis sourit doucement.

« Et moi qui croyait bien vous connaître…mais je crois que vous me surprendrez toujours…si ce n'est pas les potions, c'est votre étonnante habilité à utiliser la magie sans baguettes et non verbale …depuis quand? »

« Depuis le combat…je n'avais plus ma baguette en main et je n'avais pas le temps de la chercher… et comme je ne pouvais pas revenir pour en avoir une autre au risque de me faire reconnaître…j'ai beaucoup pratiquer et je maîtrise les deux parfaitement maintenant…sauf peut-être le non verbal…certain sort son encore complexe à envoyer sans les formuler a voix haute….je...voilà …tu…vous…enfin…connaissez tout mes secrets maintenant… »

« Ne bougez pas d'ici…je reviens » dit-il en sortant de la pièce rapidement. Harriane ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma aussitôt, incrédule. Il revint quelque minute plus tard avec une petite boîte en bois sculpté et lui tendit.

Harriane prit la boîte de ses mains tremblante et l'ouvrit. Dès qu'elle vit le contenu, elle leva aussitôt les yeux vers l'homme, surprise. Sur un coussinet de velours noir, à l'intérieur du coffret, reposait les fragments de sa baguette.

« Je l'ai trouver peu après le combat et je l'ai gardé depuis…en gardant espoir…que peut-être…vous reviendriez la chercher. »

Jamais elle n'avait vu cet homme chercher ces mots ainsi. Il était aussi, à son grand étonnement, rempli de surprise, plus agréable les unes que les autre, le rendant plus humain à ses yeux. Elle déposa doucement une main sur la joue de l'homme qui la fixait dans les yeux.

« Merci…severus »murmura-t-elle, souriant tendrement.

Ce simple merci et l'utilisation de son prénom envoyèrent ses frissons dans le corps de l'homme. Après quelques secondes, elle ramena son attention sur ses ingrédients. Elle arrêta son mouvement puis se tourna vers l'homme à ses côté. Elle prit un de ses couteaux propres et lui tendit le manche, tenant la lame avec précaution, lui souriant doucement. Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher un léger rictus puis, d'un 'accio', il fit venir son tablier, ses gant et ses lunette de protection. Il enfila le tout et prit le couteau lentement de la main de la jeune femme qui retourna à sa tâche. Et comme s'il avait toujours fait cela, il se plaça au côté de la jeune femme et commença à travailler à l'unisson, leurs mouvements se complétant à la perfection. Ils travaillèrent ainsi en silence, tournant l'un autour de l'autre dans une danse parfaitement synchronisé. Après deux heures de travail, Harriane déposa sa cuillère de bois sur son socle et plaça un sort de minuterie et un de préservation sur la potion puis s'essuya le front en souriant de satisfaction.

« Elle doit reposer pendant une journée complète….bon…ahm…on va manger? » demanda la jeune femme en souriant innocemment a l'homme qui enlevait ses gants en regardant la potion d'un air également satisfait. Il acquiesça puis les deux adulte sortir du laboratoire. Il était tard donc Myrtille leur prépara un goûté léger. Après le repas, ils allèrent relaxer dans le salon, s'assoyant chacun dans leur fauteuil préféré.

Soudain un éclair de révélation traversa le regard de Severus. Il fouilla aussitôt dans sa robe d'où il sorti l'enveloppe de Draco et la tendit vers la jeune femme. Harriane la fixa un moment, la reconnaissant puis la prit d'une main tremblante, l'ouvrit et comment ça a lire.

* * *

_Cher Parrain,_

_Cette missive est une invitation à une petite célébration durant laquelle je compte demander la main de la femme qui partage ma vie depuis 3 ans. Hermione n'est cependant pas au courant et j'aimerai que ça reste ainsi, voulant garder l'effet de surprise. Vous êtes le seul à être au courant pour l'instant et je fais totalement confiance à votre discrétion. Je suis conscient que vous n'aimez pas ce genre de petite fête, mais je serais extrêmement heureux si vous acceptiez d'y assister._

_La fête aura lieu au Manoir Malfoy le dernier dimanche d'août et il s'agit d'un dîner._

_Au plaisir de vous voir présent,_

_Draco Malfoy

* * *

_

« Malfoy …et Hermione… » Murmura-t-elle, incrédule, se levant et faisant les quatre cents pas devant le foyer.

« Ils sont ensemble depuis 3 ans…Je crois que le point de vue de Mlle Granger a légèrement changer après que Draco lui ai sauver la vie durant la bataille » Dit-il en acquiesçant. « J'aimerai que vous m'y accompagniez… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta net et se tourna rapidement vers l'homme, le regard horrifier. Harriane ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Severus leva une main pour l'arrêter.

« Vous n'avez pas à dire qui vous êtes…vous êtes invité en tant que ma…compagne » dit-il sur un ton des plus sérieux en fixant Harriane dans les yeux, priant intérieurement pour qu'elle accepte.

La jeune femme se mit à rougir, ne quittant pas les yeux obsidiennes de l'homme devant elle.

_Compagne? Être présenté comme tel à ses amis? _

« Ron en ferait une syncope s'il l'apprenait… » Dit-elle en ricanant nerveusement, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Severus la fixa, un sourcil froncé. _Elle…elle ne savait pas pour Weasley ?…merlin…comment allait-il lui expliquer. _Soudain elle arrêta son rire nerveux, son visage devenant vide de toute expression puis elle craqua, fondant en larme. Severus voyant cela se leva rapidement , l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne s'effondre et la serra contre lui, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

« Pourquoi…pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il soit de leur côté… » Murmura-t-elle entre les dents, frappant doucement le torse de l'homme qui la soutenait désespérément. Elle s'agrippa à la chemise de l'homme, enfouissant son visage dans le torse de celui-ci. Elle pleura quelques minutes puis se calma peu a peu, ne faisant aucun geste pour se dégager de l'étreinte de Severus qui avait déposé tendrement sa tête sur les cheveux de la jeune femme, se délectant de l'odeur sucré de celle-ci. Une douce odeur de Lilas et d'épice.

« Acceptez… »Lui redemanda-t-il dans un murmure. « Et puis…ce sera une bonne occasion d'offrir la potion à Lupin, la fête étant cette fin de semaine, une semaine avant la pleine lune. »

Harriane acquiesça doucement ce qui fit sourire l'homme, qui resserra un peu plus son étreinte.

« Dire que j'étais persuader que vous étiez un homme aigri et antipathique…c'est fou comme on peu se tromper sur les gens lorsqu'on ne les connais pas vraiment. » murmura-t-elle en ricanant doucement, se perdant dans la chaleur du corps de l'homme.

« Il y a…certaine circonstance qui oblige une personne à agir contre sa nature. »Répondit celui-ci en repoussant légèrement la jeune femme, gardant ses mains sur les épaules de celle-ci. « Et je crois…que nous somme tout deux victimes de cette fatalité » ajouta-t-il en remontant ses mains pour les poser sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il se fixèrent un moment, les deux se noyant dans le regard de l'autre. Les pensées de Severus se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle était si belle et délicate…_non…c'est Potter…tu ne peux pas…_Ces yeux vert si hypnotisant…_tu ne dois pas…_cette peau si douce et ses lèvres qui n'appellent qu'au péché…_Je suis un homme mort si Albus et les autres le découvrent… _

A chaque pensée son visage descendait un peu plus vers celui de la jeune femme, mais à cette dernière pensée il s'arrêta puis se recula en ramenant ses mains vers lui et détournant le regard. Harriane le fixait, l'interrogation se lisant sur son visage légèrement rouge.

« Il est tard…allez dormir » dit-il finalement en lui tournant le dos pour faire face au foyer, les mains appuyer sur la tablette de merisier, fixant le feu qui dansait dans l'âtre.

Harriane le fixa un moment sans bien comprendre se qui venait de se passer et pourquoi l'homme c'était soudainement refermer sur lui-même ainsi. Ne voulant pas aggraver la situation elle baissa la tête et sortit de la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit et s'enfouie le visage dans l'oreiller. Elle était soudainement exténuée et s'endormie aussitôt, sans même se changer. Même toute les pensée qui lui traversait la tête ne l'empêchèrent pas de tomber dans le sommeil tellement elle était épuisée.

Severus, lui, s'était lourdement laissé retomber dans son fauteuil en fixant le feu. Merlin…Il l'avait presque embrassé. Qu'aurait-il fait ensuite? Non…il préférait ne pas y penser. C'était mal…Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir de tels sentiments pour la jeune femme…pour Potter. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Chaque jour qu'il passait en sa compagnie lui faisait découvrir une jeune femme qu'il n'avait plu eu l'espoir de rencontrer après Lily. Elle lui ressemblait tellement, mais était si différente à la fois. Harry…Le golden boy du monde sorcier était définitivement mort…Elle n'avait plus rien a voir avec le petit arrogant qu'elle fut jadis…

« Harriane… » Le nom glissa sur ses lèvres dans un murmure a peine audible. « Quel sort m'as-tu jeté…. » Ajouta-t-il dans le même murmure, s'enfouissant le visage dans une mains.

* * *


	6. Harry?

* * *

9 mai 2007 : Chapitre 6 est en ligne et le 7 va arriver rapidement (j'espère…ahem..)!! Whaahoo je suis une bête du clavier…faut dire que c'est compliqué depuis que je suis revenu de l'hôpital…je suis sur la morphine et je dors une bonne partie de la journée alors c'est dur de ce concentrer assez longtemps pour écrire ce truc lol enfin bon… j'y suis arriver et je le trouve pas si mal… alors maintenant je boss sur le prochain chapitre…La confrontation!! Whahahahaha (rire sadique…mais pas très crédible avec la gueule que j'ai ces temps-ci lol )

Enfin bref…bonne lecture et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre et surtout envoyez moi des tas de Reviews!!

Bisou tout plein!!!

**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Harry…??**

Harriane ouvrit doucement les yeux et se redressa dans son lit, un peu désorientée. Elle se regarda un moment, surprise.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique encore dans __mes vêtements d'hier?...oh…c'est vrai…Severus…_

Elle se leva et s'étira un peu puis entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche chaude. Elle en avait bien besoin. Elle sorti de la douche une demi-heure plus tard, toute propre. Harriane enfila rapidement ses sous-vêtements, un jeans noir et un t-shirt long blanc au motif noir et argent. Elle remonta ses cheveux encore humides en une coiffure vite faite, les boucles retombant aléatoirement sur sa nuque dégagée. Elle y mit la touche finale puis se regarda dans le miroir, les mains appuyés sur la vanité, fixant son reflet d'un regard vide.

_À quoi tu t'attendais ? Qu'il te regarde différemment parce que tu es maintenant une fille?_

_**Il t'a pourtant presque embrasser hier, non?**_

_Sottise__…Et puis…c'est Snape…_

_**Snape? Ce n'est plus**__** Severus maintenant?**_

_La ferme…_

_**Tu te rends compte que tu t'engueules avec ta conscience là?**_

_La ferme!!..._

« Arrghhh Merde!! » Grogna-t-elle en frappant le mur du pied et grimaçant aussitôt de douleur. Si elle avait des doutes sur son état mental avant, là, elle en était sûre, elle était définitivement devenue folle. Qui avait idée de s'engueuler avec sa propre conscience?!

Elle soupira puis sorti de la chambre pour aller déjeuner. Elle ne s'étonna même pas de voir la salle à manger vide. Elle pris une bouchée de sa toast mais sans grand appétit. Elle descendit ensuite dans son laboratoire pour voir l'état de sa potion. En entrant, elle figea en voyant que le mur était de nouveau en place, séparant son monde et celui de Severus à nouveau.

Elle n'en voulais même pas a Severus, car c'est elle qui leur avait menti en disparaissant il y 4 ans…qui voudrais rester en sa présence après ça. Elle détourna le regard du mur, les yeux luisant de larmes refoulés puis avança d'un pas las vers son chaudron, le bourdonnement dans son oreille l'avertissant que la potion était prête pour la prochaine étape. Elle resta toute l'avant-midi dans son laboratoire et n'en sorti que vers 11h, après avoir fini la potion et l'avoir scellé avec précaution dans une vingtaine de flacon. Au dîné, le maître de potion manquait encore à l'appel et Harriane mangea seule, sans grand appétit encore une fois.

Il faisait beau et elle décida d'aller prendre un peu d'air dans le jardin, pour ce changer les idées. Elle prit donc un livre et sa cape et sorti dehors s'installer au pied de l'énorme Saule pleureur qui se trouvait au centre de l'immense jardin. Ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que, d'une des grandes fenêtres du premier, Severus épiait tout ses faits et gestes.

L'homme soupira et retourna s'effondrer dans son fauteuil de cuir noir derrière son bureau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait? Éviter ainsi la jeune femme qui était maintenant toute ses pensées. Il avait totalement perdu la bataille contre sa raison et tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire était de fuir la présence de la jeune femme. Severus Snape, agissant en lâche parce qu'il était terrifié par ses propres sentiments et pensées… c'était pathétique. Il avait été un Death Eater et un espion pour l'ordre, mais…Que Salazar le maudisse …Il n'avait même pas le courage de faire face à cette situation.

« Severus… »

L'homme tourna légèrement la tête vers l'un de ses tableaux et fixa la jeune femme à peine âgée de 18 ans qui y était peinte.

« Que ce passe-t-il mon ami…tu me semble plus soucieux qu'à ton habitude. »Lui demanda le portrait, le regard inquiet.

« Ce n'est rien…» répondit celui-ci en se massant l'arrêt du nez. Il se leva et retourna à la fenêtre, son regard se fixant automatiquement sur Harriane qui semblait s'être endormi sous l'arbre. Sans s'en rendre compte, un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard scrutateur de la peinture.

« Severus…j'en déduis par ton sourire que le problème réside en la personne de ta jeune invitée n'est-ce pas? »

Le sourire de l'homme disparu aussitôt, ne laissant que son masque impassible.

« C'est compliqué… »

« Allons donc… »

Il y eu un moment de silence qui, après quelques minutes devint insupportable. La jeune femme dans le tableau soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

« Quand vas-tu te décidé à accepter que tu as également droit au bonheur Severus ? » demanda doucement la jeune femme, un peu peiné de voir son ami dans un tel état.

« Lily je t'en pris… » Dit-il dans un murmure, en croisant les bras, le regard toujours fixé sur Harriane.

« Non Severus…tu as une charmante jeune femme sous ton toit que tu semble énormément apprécier…sentiment qui est réciproque si j'en crois le fait qu'elle est encore là et que je ne vous ai pas encore entendu vous criez dessus depuis qu'elle est ici… je crois que tu… »

« C'est ta fille… » La coupa aussitôt l'homme, la regardant gravement.

Lily se tût un moment dévisageant le maître de potion bizarrement.

« qu…quoi?...je ne suis pas sur de t'avoir bien entendu Severus… »

« Harriane est ta fille…Elle est Harry James Potter… »

« Comment?...je ne comprend pas bien… mon _fils _est_… »_

« Non Lily…Harry est bel et bien en vie…_Elle_ a seulement décidé, après le combat contre Voldemort, de quitter le monde sorcier pour se soustraire au tohu-bohu médiatique qui aurai suivit…le fait que je l'ai retrouvé requière presque de l'impossible...un coup du hasard…Pour ce qui est de son état actuel…Le rebond du sort qu'elle a utilisé pour éliminer Voldemort l'a transformé ainsi… »

Il y eu un autre moment de silence où l'homme et le portrait se fixait sans sourciller.

« QUOI?!? »

Le hurlement aurait pu être entendu même de Harriane si elle n'avait pas été si paisiblement endormi.

« Tu m'as caché le fait que mon _FILS_… »Commença Lily, rageusement.

« Fille...Lily » coupa l'homme.

« _FILLE_...oh merlin, je sens que je ne m'y habituerais pas…ma _FILLE_ était sous ton toit et tu ne m'as même pas prévenu!?!?! Mais Quel genre d'ami es-tu ?!? »

« Lily… »

« Ah là non Severus…pas de ça avec moi! Il…enfin…elle…est ici depuis presque un mois et pendant tout ce temps j'aurais pu la voir et lui parler?...tu es trop cruel »

L'homme soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Lily…sais-tu quel réaction elle a eu en revoyant Black? Dès qu'elle l'a vu elle est tomber en état de choc…qu'elle réaction crois-tu qu'elle aurai eu en te voyant? » Demanda-t-il en reprenant place dans son fauteuil.

« Je suis sa mère… »

« Je sais Lily…je sais…»

Il y eu un autre silence. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude.

« Elle….elle a eu si peur que ça en voyant Sirius? »Demanda doucement Lily, jouant nerveusement avec ses boucles rousses.

« Elle a hurler et lui a claquer la porte au nez…tu aurais du voir la tête du cabot… »Répondit-il, un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Lily se mit à rire doucement puis, après quelques secondes, repris un air sérieux.

« Severus…j'espère que tu ne t'empêche pas d'être heureux parce qu'elle est ma fille? »

« Lily…ne recommence pas avec ça » répondit celui-ci aussi sérieusement.

« Je suis sérieuse Severus…j'ai vu comment tu la regardais tout a l'heure…tu l'aimes? »

Severus se contenta de grommeler quelques mots incompréhensibles et se plongea dans ses paperasses d'école. Lily le fixa puis sourit tendrement. Il était évidant que son ami était littéralement tomber sous le charme de sa …fille…quel ironie. Dommage qu'elle ne soit qu'un tableau, car elle aurait rêvé jouer les entremetteuses…surtout si la situation concernait son meilleur ami.

Vers 16h, Harriane se réveilla en sentant quelques gouttes tomber sur son visage. Elle se leva rapidement et arriva juste a temps sous la véranda pour ne pas être happé par la pluie qui c'était mit a tomber fortement. Elle soupira en regardant le ciel devenir de plus en plus noir. Il faisait pourtant si beau. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire du reste de la journée maintenant? Elle entra la tête basse, serrant son livre et sa cape contre sa poitrine puis monta à sa chambre. Elle ne remarqua même pas le nouvel ajout au mur de la pièce, alla s'écraser sur le lit et d'un geste de la main le livre retourna dans la bibliothèque.

Elle se plaqua les deux bras sur le visage en grogna légèrement. Elle avait envie de le voir, même si ce n'était qu'une fraction de seconde.

« Tu es pathétique ma pauvre… » Grommela la jeune femme dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Harry?... » Dit soudain une voix féminine dans la pièce.

Harriane se redressa d'un coup et fit le tour du regard, sur la défensive. Son regard se fixa alors sur le tableau en face d'elle. Il y eu un moment de silence où la jeune femme ne fit aucun geste, ses yeux fixant ceux si semblable aux siens devant elle. Elle approcha doucement du tableau puis, reconnaissant la personne peinte, réprima un sanglot et tomba à genou, une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer sa surprise, l'autre effleurant légèrement le cadre de bois sculpté. Son corps tremblant ne pouvait plus retenir toutes les émotions qui l'emplissaient à ce moment précis et les larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

« Chéri…trésor…regarde-moi …tout va bien…Harry » tenta la jeune femme du tableau également attristé par son incapacité à la prendre dans ses bras, prisonnière de sa cage d'acrylique.

Harriane leva enfin les yeux et se redressa devant le tableau ne cachant pas les larmes qui coulaient encore.

« Mère… »

Lily lui sourit tendrement en acquiesçant doucement.

« Severus à cru que ce serai une bonne idée de me placer ici….enfin…après que je lui ai dit m'a façon de penser bien sûr…. »

« Severus….. » À ce mot murmuré, les larmes se mirent à couler de plus belle. « Il…Il me déteste…il ne…il ne veux plus me voir…. » Dit-elle, entrecouper de sanglot, s'écrasant de nouveau sur le sol, essayant d'essuyer ses joues de ses bras, sans grand succès.

«…allons trésor…tu sais bien que c'est faux…Severus…il t'aime bien en fait…il a juste peur…c'est un corbeau sauvage…il faut juste prendre son temps pour l'apprivoiser…il ne faut surtout pas le brusquer… » Dit doucement la jeune femme, lui souriant tendrement.

Les mots semblèrent faire l'effet escompté car, les sanglots cessèrent et Harriane acquiesça doucement en relevant la tête, s'essuyant les joues rapidement et faisant un faible sourire à sa mère.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un tableau de toi…avoir sût… »Commença Harriane.

« Oh et crois moi je l'ai remis à sa place concernant ce détail…franchement …me cacher que mon fils…enfin fille à ce qu'il m'a dit et à ce que je vois…résidait ici depuis presque un mois sans même m'en parler…ooh si j'avais encore un corps je lui aurai tordu le cou à ce corbeau de malheur…faire ça à sa meilleur amie…vraiment… » Grommela Lily en croissant les bras et fixant la porte.

Harriane cligna des yeux, essayant d'assimiler les derniers mots prononcés.

« Mei…meilleur amie?...mais…je croyais…Sirius m'avais dit… » Bafouilla la brunette, ne comprenant plus rien.

« Oh…je vois…Sirius… » Lily pris une grand inspiration puis fixa la jeune femme devant elle. « Je te conseil de t'asseoir confortablement, car je vais te raconter une histoire qui risque de te choquer un peu… »La jeune femme fit ce que sa mère lui conseilla et fit avancer un fauteuil devant le tableau et s'y installa à son aise.

« Bien… à se que Severus m'a raconté il y a quelques années, tu es au courant de certain détailles…un incident concernant une pensive si je me souviens bien… » Harriane détourna aussitôt les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieur, les souvenirs de l'évènement fâcheux refaisant surface.

« Jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi abattu…pas depuis…enfin…il a du passer une bonne semaine à se répéter qu'il n'aurai pas du se fâcher ainsi et qu'il aurai du continuer avec les cours d'occlumencie…mais tu le connais…jamais il n'aurait avoué à âmes qui vivent qu'il regrettait ce qui c'était passé…il est bien trop orgueilleux » continua la jeune femme, cachant bien son amusement en voyant le visage de sa fille qui la fixait bizarrement, ayant visiblement du mal a assimiler ce qu'elle disait.

« Bon…pour commencer, Severus et moi ça remonte a loin…On c'est rencontrer dans le train en première année…au début il était très antipathique…même envers moi….mais je n'ai pas lâcher prise et voyant que je ne le laisserai pas on est devenu amis…même si on était dans des maisons différentes et rivales. On se voyait en cachette dans la salle sur demande pour étudier…je l'aidais en transfiguration et lui m'aidait en potions. » Elle fit une petite pause pour voir si Harriane suivait toujours. Voyant que celle-ci la fixait intensément, l'oreille attentive, elle continua son récit.

« Puis Il y avait ton père et les trois autres…au début je ne m'entendait absolument pas avec eux…sauf peut-être Remus…c'était le plus calme …Sirius et ton père était trop arrogants pour leur bien être et ils embêtait toujours Severus... »

« Mais…je ne comprend pas…Severus t'as pourtant traité de sang-de-….enfin…tu sais… »Tenta Harriane jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

« Que…?…ah…oui…je vois à quoi tu fais allusion…Severus est un merveilleux acteur, n'est-ce pas? » ricana doucement Lily se remémorant l'événement.

« ahm…je ne suis pas sûr de… »

« Chéri...Griffondor et Serpentard sont des ennemis de toujours et pour cacher que nous étions amis, nous n'avions pas le choix de jouer aux rivales qui se détestait…mais cette fois là James et Sirius avait été trop loin et je voulais l'aider…il m'a dit ça simplement pour me rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas éveiller de soupesons chez les autres…Il fallait continuer à jouer le jeu. Tu sais, ça n'a été quand 7ème année que j'ai finalement succombé aux demandes incessantes de ton père pour que je sortes avec lui…Il avait changer et avait même accepter le fait que j'étais ami avec Severus... je lui ai par contre fait promettre de n'en parler à personne et surtout pas a Sirius…oh ne va pas croire que mon lien avec Severus lui plaisait, loin de là…il ne se sont jamais aimer et c'est compréhensible venant de severus mais de ton père…enfin…Il _tolérait_ notre amitié…faut dire…je l'avais menacer de le laisser s'il ne le laissait pas tranquille… disons que j'avais aussi d'autre _arguments_ convainquant…mais ça c'est une autre histoire … »

Harriane avait baissé la tête et fixait le plancher, pensivement. Severus et sa mère avait été amis? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit ? Et comment ce faisait-il que l'homme avait un tableau de sa mère chez lui?

« Maman…je n'ai qu'une question…comment ce fait-il qu'il y ai un tableau de toi ici? »

« Oh ça…c'est un cadeau que j'avais fait a Severus lorsqu'on a gradué de Hogwarts…j'en ai une de lui aussi …et crois-moi c'est une pièce unique…j'ai du le menacer pour qu'il accepte… elle est dans ma voûte personnel à Gringotts… tu y as maintenant accès n'est-ce pas? »

La jeune femme acquiesça, un petit rictus amusé aux lèvres et les yeux fermé, essayant d'imaginer sa mère menaçant le maître de potion…elle aurait définitivement aimé voir ça. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle sombra doucement dans les bras de Morphée, encore assise dans le fauteuil, un sourire aux lèvres.

Deux heures plus tard, après que Myrtille l'ai informé de son inquiétude due à l'absence de Harriane au souper, Severus monta à l'étage et s'arrêta devant la chambre de la jeune femme. Il leva la mains pour frappé, mais arrêta son mouvement un moment, hésitant. Il soupira et frappa trois petits coups. N'ayant pas de réponse, il tourna doucement la poigner et ouvrit lentement la porte.

« Po… »

« shhhhut » coupa doucement le tableau , ramenant son regard protecteur sur la jeune fille endormi dans le fauteuil face à elle. Severus entra doucement dans la pièce et avança discrètement vers la jeune endormie. Il la fixa un bon moment, puis avec précaution la souleva dans ses bras. Celle-ci se blotti contre le torse de l'homme, sans pour autant se réveiller. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit et d'un mouvement de baguette, les vêtements de la jeune femme firent place à son pyjama. Il la borda puis lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, sans porter attention au portrait qui le fixait d'un regard attendrit.

« Sev…erus… » Murmura soudainement la jeune femme endormie, avant de se retourner sur la côté en agrippant les couverture pour les rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. À ce murmure, l'homme avait carrément figé sur place. Il la fixa un bon moment puis sorti rapidement de la chambre de peur de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ses gestes et ses pensées s'il restait dans là pièce plus longtemps. Sa raison combattait encore, à son grand soulagement. Il descendit au salon où il s'écrasa dans son fauteuil et se servit un bon verre de Firewhisky, qu'il bu d'un trait. Il déposa doucement le verre vide sur la petite table à sa droite et fixa le feu, sentant le liquide brûlant lui écorcher la gorge. Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait pour se remettre les idées en place….enfin… c'est ce donc il essaya de se convaincre. Il bascula la tête vers l'arrière en fermant les yeux et soupira. À quoi bon ?...Lily avait peut-être raison…Peut-être aimait-il la jeune femme au point d'avoir peur…peur de ne plus être en contrôle…peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie de nouveau et cette fois pour toujours… peur du rejet…rejet…comment une jeune femme aussi magnifique voudrait d'un vieux maître de potion antipathique comme lui…

_J'ai __l'âge d'être son père…_

_**- Tu sais bien que dans ce monde ce n'est pas la mer à boire …les sorciers vivent presque jusqu'à 200 ans**__** sinon plus…alors qu'est-ce que 18 misérables années?-**_

_Je lui ai__ pourri ses 7 années au collège…_

_**-**__** bien sûr mais n'était-ce pas un masque que tu portais? Ne jouais-tu pas ce rôle pour la protéger?-**_

_Non…je ne voyais que son père en __elle_

_**- Mais cela a changé après le désastre des cours d'occlumencie **__**lorsque tu as vu ses souvenirs, n'est-ce pas?-**_

_Peut-être…_

_**-Écoute ton cœur pour une fois…-**_

_Non…c'est ridicule…_

_**-Qu'as-tu à perdre après tout?-**_

_Tait-toi…_

_**-Tu es terrifié…-**_

_La Ferme!!_

Il se prit alors le visage à deux mains, sa respiration devenue irrégulière. Était-il vraiment en train de céder à son cœur? Tous ses arguments pour la repousser tombaient l'un après l'autre. Et il lui sembla qu'il devenait fou, car avoir ce genre de conversation avec sa conscience était plutôt malsain. De plus dans deux jours il y avait la petite fête au manoir Malfoy et il avait déjà invité la jeune femme. N'avait-il pas également décidé qu'elle y serait en tant que sa compagne…_sa compagne_… son cœur désirait ardemment que ce soit vraiment le cas, mais sa raison, ayant contrôlé trop longtemps sa vie, semblait encore vouloir le dernier mot. Il ne savait comment réagir dans une telle situation. Tout n'était que tempête dans son esprit, ces sentiments inconnus étant de plus en plus persistant a vouloir passer outre la muraille de son cœur, qu'il avait si solidement construit au fil du temps passer dans la solitude la plus totale.

Comment une forteresse forgée en plus de vingt ans pouvait ainsi faillir en à peine un mois. Non…il était déjà fissuré…depuis le moment où il avait posé ses yeux sur ce petit être à peine âgé de 11 ans…le premier jour où cet enfant avait mit les pieds dans la grande salle, perdu dans ce monde qui lui était alors totalement inconnu. Il fixa le feu un bon moment et, peu à peu, ses paupières se fermèrent pour le plonger dans le sommeil.

………..

Dans le salon, l'on pouvait faiblement entendre un écho de musique. Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux, grimaçant d'inconfort, ceux-ci affecté par la lumière du jour qui entrait librement le la Bay-window et qui réchauffait la pièce. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'il était encore assit dans son fauteuil devant le foyer du salon maintenant éteint. Il plissa un peu les yeux pour voir les aiguilles de l'horloge grand-père qui trônait dans un des coins. Il grogna de nouveau en voyant qu'il avait dormi sur le fauteuil toute la nuit et qu'il était presque l'heure du souper. Merlin…il avait dormir presque 24 heure…faut dire qu'il n'avais absolument pas dormit la veille. Il se passa une main sur son visage et arrêta soudain son mouvement, portant son regard vers le bas.

_Une couverture?...qui?..._

C'est alors que la musique venant de la cuisine parvint à ses oreilles.

_Harriane…_

Il se leva et grogna de douleur, son dos le faisant mourir. Merlin, qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de s'endormir dans ce satané fauteuil…Il s'étira le mieux qu'il pu puis marcha d'un pas peu assuré vers la cuisine. Arrivé, il figea dans l'embrasure de la porte devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui. Harriane chantait avec la musique …_moldus sans aucun doute_…et s'affairait a préparer le repas, tablier autour de la taille, manches remonté et les cheveux attaché à la va vite, des mèches rebelles tombant ici et là. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

_Please tell me what is takin' place,  
'cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,  
Probably 'cause I always forget,  
Everytime someone tells me their name,  
It's always gotta be the same.  
(In my World)  
Never wore cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by fried chicken ass,  
All in a small town, Napanee._

Elle ajouta les légumes qu'elle venait de couper dans la poêle en y ajoutant un peu de vin rouge, alluma le contenu qui s'enflamma rapidement et fit sauter le tout d'une main agile. Severus était très impressionner. Il savait maintenant qu'elle était doué en potion, mais la voir ainsi interagir aussi agilement dans la cuisine le fit sourire. Elle était vraiment pleine de surprise, plus agréable les unes que les autres.

_You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place? _

Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Will someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World

Elle retira la poêle du feu un instant en le recouvrant d'un couvercle pour étouffer les flamme, le temps qu'elle finisse de couper les fines herbes fraîchement cueillies. L'homme s'appuya sur le cadrage en croisant les bras, un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il avait, à ce moment précis, perdu complètement le combat et son cœur lui envoyait des images de la jeune femme en rafale, se laissant envelopper par la douce chaleur que la vue de l'ex-Griffondor lui procurait. Il avait passé une journée entière à l'éviter et cela l'avait presque rendu fou.

_  
__I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take a friggin' day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway. _

When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not in …Ouch!...

Severus s'était aussitôt redresser et avancer vers la jeune femme qui fixait l'un de ses doigts maintenant ensanglanté. D'un geste qui la fit sursauté, le maître de potion avait attrapé le membre sanglant et le fixa à son tour. Ce qu'il fit ensuite, fit presque perdre connaissance à la jeune femme qui fixait l'homme, les yeux grand ouvert et la bouche ouverte. Elle ressemblait presque à un poisson rouge. Severus suçait maintenant légèrement la plaie, d'un geste tendre. Au même instant, la musique changea et ironiquement elle traduisait bien les pensées de la jeune femme qui avait tourné une jolie teinte de cramoisie, ne quittant pas des yeux son doigt qui était entre les lèvres de l'homme.

_I'm tugging at my hair  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
I know it shows  
I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
'coz I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect_

_'coz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah  
_

Severus éloigna doucement le doigt et le regarda d'un air satisfait puis encra ses yeux obsidiennes dans les émeraudes de la jeune femme en face de lui. Elle ferma enfin la bouche, ce qui fit apparaître un petit sourire amusé sur le visage de l'homme.

_  
If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee...  
Marry me today!  
Guess I'm wishing my life away...  
With these things I'll never say  
_

Il passa doucement sa main de libre autour de la taille de Harriane et la rapprocha vers lui, son autre main encore fermer autour de celle de la jeune femme. Les mots étaient inutiles, au grand soulagement de Harriane, car il était évident qu'elle aurait bafouillé des mots incompréhensibles et ce de la façon la plus ridicule qui soit, risquant de briser le moment.

_  
It don't do me any good  
It's just a waste of time  
What use is it to you, what's on my mind?  
If it ain't comin' out  
We're not goin' anywhere  
So why can't I just tell you that I care?  
'coz I'm feeling nervous  
Trying to be so perfect  
'coz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah  
_

Severus baissa lentement la tête et prit les lèvres de la jeune femme dans un baiser doux et tendre, auquel elle répondit aussitôt, assurément. Il la rapprocha un peu plus en approfondissant le baiser.

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down on one knee  
Marry me today!  
Guess I'm wishing my life away...  
With these things I'll never say  
_

Ils durent briser le baiser, risquant de tomber en asphyxie. Réalisant la situation, Harriane se mit à rougir de plus belle et détourna les yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt, les mots ne voulant pas sortir.

_  
What's wrong?  
With my tongue?  
These words keep slippin' away...  
I stutter...i stumble  
Like I've got nothin' to sa-ay...  
'coz I'm feelin' nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
'coz I know you're worth it...you're wo……_

De sa main libre elle avait fait un geste rapide et la musique c'était aussitôt arrêté.

« ah…ahm…le souper…ça va brûler si je ne… »Tenta la jeune femme en regardant vers le fourneau, n'osant pas regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

Severus regarda ce que la jeune femme avait commencer a préparer puis sourit doucement.

« Je…je voulais…c'était une surprise…tu dormais…j'ai penser…. »

« Merci »

Après lui avoir murmuré ce simple mot à l'oreille, il quitta la pièce, laissant une jeune femme des plus troublés. Elle dû s'agripper au comptoir pour ne pas tomber, ses jambes menaçant de flancher.

« Maîtresse va bien ? La maîtresse est toute pâle…est-elle malade ? » Fit soudain une petite voix inquiète à ses côté, ce qui la fit sursauter.

Elle baissa les yeux pour voir la petite elfe, qui venait d'apparaître dans la pièce, se tirer nerveusement sur les oreilles. Elle la fixa un moment sans rien dire puis un sourit se dessina sur son visage. Elle se redressa et fixa la porte par laquelle Severus était ressorti, posant lentement les doigts sur ses lèvres légèrement rougit par le baiser._  
_

« Tout va bien Myrtille…tout va très bien… » Dit-elle, son sourire devenu tendre. Elle se retourna enfin vers le comptoir et résuma la tache qui avait été interrompu quelques minutes plus tôt, en remettant la musique. Elle se remit même à chanter, le cœur léger. Il l'avait embrassé de façon si sublime. Sa mère avait raison, elle devait lui laisser le temps.

Et puis, pour l'instant, elle pouvait toujours le persuader davantage en lui offrant ce merveilleux repas, car s'il y a bien une chose connu de toute les femmes, c'est que la meilleur façon d'attirer un homme était bien entendu par son estomac.

* * *

Lyric de Avril Lavigue : My world et Things I'll never say (qui est en fait ma préféré parce qu'elle traduit très bien comment je me sens moi-même chaque fois que je suis devant un garçon qui me plait loll) 


	7. Changement

* * *

Voilà enfin le Chapitre 7 …et le 8 en écriture… Merci pour les reviews d'encouragement ( et continué à m'en envoyer surtout!! ) et je m'excuse encore pour les fautes je vais les faire réviser éventuellement, mais pour l'instant j'essais de me concentrer pour fini cette histoire …question de continuer les autres qui sont également en progression mais qui me demande beaucoup plus de réflexion que celle-ci…comme « Une lumière dans le noir »…celle-là elle me donne du fil à retordre, mais bon je vais m'y remettre dès que j'aurai trouver ce qui cloche dans ce qui est déjà écrit…

Aller bisou à tous et bonne lecture :)

p.s je ne suis plus sur la morphine… (Dieu merci, car ce truc là ça vous fou le cerveau en compote vite fait loll…mais pour ce qui est de chasser la douleur,alors là… c'est génial!)

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : ****changement…**

Après avoir fini de préparer le repas elle emporta le tout dans la salle à manger où Severus était déjà installé, le journal du jour à la main. Elle le servit puis attendit qu'il goûte, debout à le fixer nerveusement. L'homme fixa l'assiette un moment. Ça sentait si bon qu'il ne pu résister plus longtemps et prit une bouchée du met soigneusement présenté devant lui.

Harriane n'avait pas quitté l'homme des yeux. Et s'il n'aimait pas?...et si sa cuisine n'était pas bonne?..._Idiote…tu sais très bien que ta cuisine est géniale…tu n'aurais pas travaillé dans ce restaurant chic pendant quatre étés si ta cuisine était immangeable…_

Severus déposa doucement sa fourchette et fixa l'assiette, son visage vide de toute expression. La jeune femme sentit alors son cœur s'arrêter en voyant le visage impassible du maître de potion. Il tourna alors son regard vers la jeune femme et sans prévenir, lui attrapa le bras et la tira doucement vers lui. Un petit cri de surprise échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme contre lesquels il déposa les siennes. Il la relâcha et fit un sourire moqueur en voyant le visage outré et cramoisie de la jeune femme. Il résuma ensuite son repas en gardant toujours le silence. Harriane le fixa, bouche bée. Devait-elle prendre cela comme un compliment sur sa cuisine? Elle secoua doucement la tête puis s'assit à sa place et commença à manger à son tour, encore un peu troublé par les gestes de l'ex-mangemort.

Après avoir fini le délicieux repas, Severus redéposa doucement son ustensile et leva les yeux pour voir que Harriane avait également terminée et allait vers la cuisine. Juste avant de passer la porte, elle s'arrêta et, d'un geste de la main, fit disparaître ce qui se trouvait devant l'homme. Satisfaite, elle entra dans la cuisine. Le maître de potion, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, décida de la rejoindre. Il la vit alors commencer à laver la vaisselle à la façon moldus, les deux mains dans l'eau chaude mousseuse.

« J'ai une elfe de maison pour ce genre de tâche vous savez? » Dit celui-ci un léger rictus amusé aux lèvres tout en s'appuyant sur le cadrage de la porte, les bras croisé.

« Je sais…mais j'ai donné congé à myrtille pour la soirée » répondit la jeune femme, ne quittant pas sa tâche des yeux.

« Et vous êtes sûrement consciente qu'il existe un sort pour faire ce que vous faite à l'instant… »

La jeune femme arrêta tout mouvement en relevant doucement la tête et la tourna vers Severus, un sourire qui ne prévoit jamais rien de bon aux lèvres. Elle pris un des linges a essuyer qu'elle avait transfiguré et le tendit à l'homme. Celui-ci regarda le linge un instant, dévisageant la jeune femme, un sourcil levé dans son expression légendaire. Puis un rictus amusé se forma sur son visage et il avança doucement vers la jeune femme qui le regardait de la même façon. Il prit le linge et commença sa besogne. Ils travaillèrent ainsi pendant une demi-heure, profitant de la proximité de l'autre dans le plus grand silence. Après avoir terminer, Severus déposa doucement le linge sur le comptoir.

« Demain… il y a la petite _fête_ au manoir Malfoy…. »Commença-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait préféré être un peu plus assuré.

Harriane le fixa un instant, une légère teinte rouge lui montant aux joues, puis elle détourna le regard.

« oh…j'avais presque oublié.. » _Faux…tu n'as pas arrêté d'y penser depuis qu'il t'a proposé de l'accompagner… _«… je n'ai rien de présentable à me mettre … » Ajouta tristement la jeune femme, ne faisant pas attention à la mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait maintenant sur le visage.

Severus la fixa un moment, puis d'un geste souple replaça la dite mèche derrière l'oreille de Harriane. Dans ce même mouvement, il déposa sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et lui fit doucement basculer la tête pour qu'elle le regard.

« Ne vous inquiéter pas pour ça Potter…demain, avant de nous rendre là-bas, nous irons sur le chemin de traverse… » Dit celui-ci, le ton et le visage sérieux.

Harriane acquiesça puis leva lentement la tête pour déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme une seconde ou deux puis lui sourit tendrement en murmurant un « merci ». Elle lui tourna le dos pour avancer vers la porte, mais s'arrêta avant de quitter.

« Au fait…je voulais vous dire… » Elle bascula légèrement la tête vers Severus. «… Je suis sur que les cheveux court mettraient votre visage encore plus en valeur…si vous voulez...je pourrai vous les couper…bonne soirée…Severus »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce, laissant Severus planter là, le corps figer et les pommettes rougit. Après quelques secondes, il secoua la tête pour sortir de sa transe puis prit une grande inspiration. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir, ne faisant pas confiance à ses jambes pour l'instant.

Il se retenait de peine et de misère pour ne pas rejoindre la jeune femme et la traîner jusqu'à la chambre.

_Que Merlin soit Damné…il agissait comme un adolescent pendant une crise hormonal__e!! Il avait 39 ans par Salazar…l'on aurait pu croire qu'à cette âge là on avait un peu plus de Self-control…mais non…il arrivait à peine à se retenir de la toucher lorsqu'elle était dans la même pièce!! _

Il grommela à cette pensée, se passant nerveusement une main sur le visage puis dans ses cheveux. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que ses pensées avaient affecté son bas-ventre. Il roula des yeux en grommelant puis alla rapidement vers sa chambre, son corps réclamant une douche froide. Il arrêta avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, repensant à ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit au sujet de ses cheveux. La déviation de sa pensée vers ce nouveau sujet eu au moins le mérite de calmer une certaine partie de son anatomie.

_Les cheveux court?... pourquoi pas…ce serait plus pratique à bien des égares…__et puis ça lui donnerai une excuse pour profiter de la présence de son invitée…arrghh comme s'il avait vraiment besoin d'une excuse! Il était chez lui non?_

« Myrtille… »

« Le maître à besoin de myrtille? Myrtille est toujours heureuse d'aider le maître et la maîtresse » dit la petite elfe qui venait d'apparaître devant le maître de potion.

« Sais-tu où se trouve Harriane? » demanda doucement l'homme s'habituant peu à peu à appeler Potter par son nouveau prénom.

« Oh…la maîtresse est au sous-sol »

« Bien...merci Myrtille…oh et demain tu aura également congé, nous partons tôt le matin et ne reviendrons pas avant tard dans la soirée… »

« Oh le maître est trop généreux…Myrtille prend alors congé et remercie le maître de tout son cœur! » Dit-elle aussitôt, les larme au yeux. Elle s'inclina puis disparu.

L'homme secoua doucement la tête un petit sourire aux lèvres puis commença sa descente vers le sous-sol. La porte du laboratoire de la jeune femme était toujours ouverte et une douce odeur de lilas caressait maintenant son sens olfactif. Il connaissait cette fragrance que trop bien. Chaque fois qu'il avait déposé son visage contre les doux cheveux de la jeune femme, il restait hypnotisé par ce même et enivrant parfum. Il entra doucement pour voir la jeune femme remplir un flacon de taille moyenne d'une substance visqueuse de la même couleur que son arôme. Après avoir complètement rempli le contenant elle le regarda d'un air satisfait puis leva les yeux et s'arrêta net en voyant Severus appuyé sur le cadrage de la porte, les bras croisé. Il était évidant que l'homme aimait cette posture.

« J'accepte votre proposition… »Dit l'homme le plus sérieusement du monde en se redressant et approchant de la jeune femme qui le fixait, surprise.

« ...Proposition ?….OH!...ah…bien sûr….maintenant? »Bafouilla la jeune femme en déposant le contenant sur son bureau.

L'homme se contenta d'acquiescer d'un léger mouvement de tête. La jeune femme le fixa quelques secondes, reprenant contenance, puis sourit doucement. Elle transfigura son basin pour laver les chaudrons en lavoir pour les cheveux avec une chaise de coiffeur pivotante ce qui éviterait à Severus de se lever pour rien. Elle transfigura également une cuillère de bois en un grand miroir sur pied qu'elle plaça tout près du fauteuil. Elle invita Severus à prendre place, ce qu'il fit. D'un autre geste de la main elle fit venir à elle deux flacons de couleur semblable. Elle en ouvrit une des deux, senti le contenu puis fit un sourire de satisfaction. Elle déposa les deux flacons sur le comptoir à sa droite puis transfigura divers items en accessoires nécessaire à sa mission.

Elle drapa d'abord un linge doux autour du cou de l'homme puis lui mit le tablier ce qui empêcherait les cheveux coupés d'aller sur ses vêtements et à l'eau de les mouiller. Elle tourna doucement le siège pour ensuite appuyer doucement la tête de l'homme contre le basin puis alluma l'eau et régla à la température idéal. De geste souple et doux elle mouilla d'abord les cheveux puis prit une des bouteilles et fit couler un peu de son contenu orangé dans sa paume. Elle plongea alors ses doigts agile dans les cheveux trempé et commença a faire moussé. Une douce odeur d'agrume s'éleva alors, ce qui plu énormément a Severus qui ferma les yeux, savourant le massage que les doigts experts de la jeune femme lui prodiguaient.

Harriane sourit de plus belle en entendant l'homme soupirer de bien-être, sentant celui-ci s'abandonner à la caresse de ses doigts dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque.

Elle rinça le tout puis enchaîna avec le revitalisant qu'elle rinça également quelques temps après. Elle prit une serviette et tamponna avec délicatesse les cheveux du maître de potion pour enlever l'excédant d'eau puis lui fit relever la tête et tourna doucement le fauteuil pour finir face au miroir. Severus avait alors rouvert les yeux et fixait la jeune femme s'affairer a lui coupé les cheveux de geste souple et calculé. La voir aussi concentré à sa tâche le fit sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il expérimentait ce genre de traitement et il dû avouer que c'était agréable et aussi, très relaxant.

Après une demi-heure, Harriane déposa les ciseaux sur le comptoir, mais ce n'était pas totalement terminé. Elle se plaça derrière l'homme qui ouvrit alors les yeux pour voir deux mains passer dans ses cheveux de chaque côté de sa tête, les doigts servant de peigne. La jeune femme regarda alors le résultat dans le reflet du miroir, un sourire de satisfaction au visage. Ne sentant plus les doigts de Harriane dans ses cheveux, l'homme ouvrit prudemment les yeux. Aussitôt qu'il vit son reflet dans le miroir, les yeux de Severus s'agrandir d'un coup. C'est à peine s'il se reconnaissait tellement le changement était flagrant. Harriane avait raison, les cheveux courts le mettaient réellement en valeur. Il continua à s'examiner pendant que la jeune femme passa rapidement le plumeau sur son cou pour enlever les petits bouts de cheveux puis lui enleva le tablier, le nettoyant d'un sort vite fait bien fait.

« Alors ? » demanda Harriane, un rictus amusé au visage.

« C'est….étonnant »

« N'est-ce pas ? Oh et vous n'aurait plus a jeter de sort sur vos cheveux pour les protéger de la fumée des potions…il ne vous suffira qu'à utiliser ce shampoing et ce revitalisant au deux jours… c'est très pratique et c'est une création personnel…alors lorsque que les flacons seront vide vous n'aurez qu'à venir me voir et je vous en préparerait d'autre. » Dit joyeusement la jeune femme en lui tendant les deux flacons, celui-ci la fixant.

_Merlin…il aimait cette femme…Il aimait Harriane Potter…jadis Harry Potter… le putain de survivant, sauveur du monde sorcier à deux reprise…non…Harry Potter n'existait plus…il ne restait qu'elle…Harriane…__et elle était tout ce qu'un homme pouvait désirer…_

Severus se leva doucement puis avança devant la jeune femme pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres à peine. Il prit les deux flacons des mains de l'ex-griffondor et les déposa sur le comptoir à sa gauche, ses deux obsidiennes bien incrustées dans les magnifiques émeraudes devant lui. Il prit doucement le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains puis descendit doucement la tête pour capturer les lèvres de Harriane dans un tendre baiser.

Elle resta surprise sur le coup, mais y répondit après être sorti de sa stupeur, passant ses bras autour du cou de celui-ci. Sentant la langue de l'homme effleurer sa lèvre inférieure, elle succomba à la demande et ouvrit la bouche, permettant à celui-ci d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se livrèrent alors un duel passionné, chacune voulant dominer l'autre, mais Severus gagna rapidement le combat, arrachant un léger gémissement de plaisir à la jeune femme. Une des deux mains qu'il avait posé sur les joues de Harriane se déplaça vers sa nuque et l'autre commença son voyage vers le bas pour finir dans le centre dos de celle-ci, au niveau des reins. Il la rapprocha un peu plus contre lui, leur hanche maintenant en contact. Ils brisèrent le baiser, les deux haletant en se fixant dans les yeux, essayant de reprendre leur souple.

« Il est tard et demain nous avons une longue journée devant nous… nous devrions aller dormir… » Dit doucement le maître de potion en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

La jeune femme acquiesça doucement et fixa l'homme sortir de la pièce. Elle resta sans bouger un moment puis se décida enfin et fini de ranger ce qu'elle faisait avant l'arriver de l'homme. Après avoir fini ce qu'elle devait faire, elle monta à sa chambre. Elle prit une douche et enfila un pantalon de pyjama de coton noir et un top assorti noir et rouge vin. Arrivé au côté du lit elle figea, la réalisation la frappant. Demain, elle allait revoir tout le monde. Elle tourna alors les talons et sorti de la pièce pour aller vers la chambre de Severus. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte et alla pour frapper mais stoppa son mouvement, hésitante. Elle prit un grand respire puis frappa trois petit coup timide.

C'est un Severus en simple pantalon de pyjama de satin noir, le regard surpris, qui ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme retint un instant son souffle, l'émotion lui montant aux joues.

« Je…enfin…puis-je…rester avec vous…cette nuit? Je…je ne veux pas dormir seule…j'ai… »Bafouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux, son visage plus rouge que rouge.

Severus resta surpris de cette requête, le faisant rougir légèrement…mais bien sûr tout était dissimulé derrière son masque d'impassibilité, l'unique mouvement de ses muscles faciaux étant d'avoir levé un sourcil. Si elle avait un temps soit peu relever la tête, elle aurait, par contre, remarquer que les yeux de jais de l'homme le trahissait.

« Je…je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas vous dérangé…c'était stupide de ma part…bonne nuit… » Ajouta-t-elle en faisant un mouvement pour partir.

Elle ne fit pas deux pas qu'elle arrêta net, sentant une mains agripper son poignet. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers le maître de potion qui la fixait intensément.

« Venez… » Dit-il simplement en desserrant le poignet et prenant doucement la main de la jeune femme pour l'entraîner dans la chambre. Il la guida vers l'un des versant du lit puis pris place de son côté. Il regarda, d'un air amusé, la jeune femme hésitée avant d'entrer sous les couvertures en murmurant un 'pardon' à peine audible. Il la prit alors doucement en cuillère, le dos de Harriane contre son torse et ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, la reprochant un peu plus de lui.

« Severus… »

« mmm? »

« Êtes-vous sur que c'est une bonne idée?…que je sois présente demain je veux dire…Je…je veux y aller…avec vous mais…j'ai…j'ai peur… » Hésita la jeune femme se callant un peu plus contre l'homme.

Severus soupira puis resserra un peu son étreinte dans l'espoir de lui transmettre un peu de courage.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela…et puis, ce qui doit arriver, arrivera…mais sachez que je serait toujours à vos côté quoi qu'il arrive… » Répondit doucement celui-ci, appuyant sa tête sur les cheveux au doux parfum de lilas de la jeune femme.

« Merci…Severus » murmura Harriane avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, envelopper dans la douce chaleur du corps presser contre elle. L'homme considéra un moment la jeune femme dans ses bras avant de murmurer un « Nox » et s'endormi peu de temps après, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Cette nuit là, à la différence des autres, aucun des deux n'eurent un sommeil tourmenté. Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, ils dormiraient bien.

* * *


	8. Réalisation

* * *

Raahh je sais…moi aussi je pensais pouvoir intégré la rencontre fatidique dans ce chapitre mais arrivé à la dernière phrase…je devais terminer le chapitre là...ça collait trop bien!!Vous allez voir lorsque vous y serez rendu!! Mais je vais essayer de sortir le chapitre 9 le plus tôt possible pour me faire pardonner :)

Bonne lecture et envoyez moi encore plein de reviews surtout…j'adore vous lire :)

**

* * *

****Réalisation…ou…le calme avant la tempête**

Severus se réveilla en grommelant, maudissant le fait qu'il avait omis de fermer les rideaux la veille. Il ouvrit les yeux une première fois pour les refermer aussitôt, la lumière du lever du soleil l'éblouissant. Il dû s'y prendre à trois essais avant que sa vision ne s'ajuste à l'éclairage naturel.

« mmmm… »

L'homme figea net puis baissa lentement la tête pour voir la jeune femme, couché sur son torse, sortir doucement de son état de sommeil. Les souvenirs de la veille lui revenant, il sourit et caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa compagne de lit. Celle-ci ouvrit lentement les yeux et, après quelques secondes, leva la tête et répondit timidement au sourire de l'homme.

« B'jour… »

« Bonjour…bien dormi? » demanda doucement le maître de potion.

La jeune femme se redressa et s'étira de tout son corps avant d'acquiescer, un sourire radieux comme rarement il l'avait vu faire.

« À merveille…et vous? » dit joyeusement la jeune femme, rayonnante. Severus ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était adorable ainsi. Il acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête puis descendit du lit en faisant apparaître l'heure dans le vide d'un rapide geste de la main.

« mmm…nous déjeunerons sur le chemin de traverse… aller vous préparer, je vous attends dans le salon dans trois quart d'heure… » Dit celui-ci en marchant vers sa grande penderie.

Harriane acquiesça doucement puis sorti de la pièce pour ce diriger vers sa chambre. Elle prit rapidement une douche, enfila un jeans délavé et un top noir et argent, mit un bandana pour cacher sa cicatrice puis attrapa deux paquets qu'elle avait joliment enrubanné, les miniaturisa et les mit dans sa poche pour ensuite sortir de la chambre et descendre au salon où l'attendait Severus.

Ils utilisèrent la cheminer pour ce rendre au chaudron baveur, Severus sortant gracieusement des flammes comme à son habitude et Harriane trébuchant et risquant un face à face brutal avec le sol. Elle aurait sans doute embrassée le plancher si un bras, l'attrapant par réflexe, ne l'avait pas soutenu par la taille.

« Toujours aussi gracieuse…_Harry_ »murmura l'homme, d'un ton moqueur, à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

« Ha ha ha…très drôle…pour votre gouverne… _Severus…_Je n'ai pas utilisé le réseau de cheminette depuis plus de 4 ans… » Répliqua Harriane d'un ton sarcastique en croisant les bras et détournant le regard, vexée.

Voyant la jeune femme faire la moue, il ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner doucement. Harriane décroisa les bras en fixant l'homme, stupéfaite. Mais aussitôt qu'il se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait, Severus arrêta de rire, s'éclairci la voix puis reprit son air impassible légendaire.

« Déjeunons d'abord…puis nous irons chez Madame Malkin » grommela l'homme en se détournant de la jeune femme pour marcher rapidement vers une table isolé dans un coin.

Harriane sourit doucement devant l'embarras de Severus. Il avait paru si beau et si…_humain_, riant ainsi. Oui…elle devait décidément faire rire l'homme plus souvent, même si ce n'est qu'un ricanement.

Elle avança vers la table en secouant doucement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Ne regardant pas où elle allait, elle se buta à quelque chose et si ce n'avait pas été de Severus encore une fois, c'est son derrière qui aurait fait ami-ami avec le plancher de bois. Elle se redressa avec l'aide du maître de potion, remerciant silencieusement la divinité concerné d'avoir octroyer de tel réflexe à l'homme.

« Je suis désolé…je » bafouilla la jeune femme en levant les yeux. Dès qu'elle vit l'homme devant elle, elle figea sur place, toute couleur disparue de son visage.

« Oh…je suis celui qui est désolé mademoiselle… »répondit aussitôt le vieillard, lissant sa barbe et la regardant d'un regard pétillant de malice, comme s'il savait quelque chose que tous ignoraient…ce qui devait sûrement être le cas.

« Ah…Severus, mon garçon! Serait-ce que cette jeune personne est celle que vous hébergez? » Demanda-t-il, son regard doublant de pétillements.

« En effet… » Répondit Severus avant de capter un mouvement de l'escalier. Remus et Sirius descendait en discutant. Dès qu'ils virent qui se trouvait en bas ils s'arrêtèrent puis un sourire apparu sur le visage des deux hommes. Sirius descendit rapidement tandis que Remus prenait son temps, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harriane qui le fixait inquiète. Il était très pâle et semblait épuisé. Il faut dire que la pleine lune était demain soir.

« Harry!! » dit joyeusement Sirius en sautant dans les bras de la jeune femme qui figea sur place, livide, l'homme l'ayant appelé par son vrai prénom. Severus dévisagea férocement l'ex-convict de un, parce qu'il avait dit le nom véritable de la jeune femme devant Albus et de deux, parce que ce sale cabot était désespérément accroché à _sa_ Harriane.

« Allons Sirius…je sais que tu aime bien la jeune invitée de Severus, mais je crois qu'elle a besoin de respirer maintenant » dit doucement le loup-garou en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'animagus.

« Bonjour Harriane…j'espère que tu vas mieux que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu? » ajouta celui-ci en souriant tendrement à la jeune femme qui se dégagea doucement des bras de Sirius.

« Oh…bonjour Remus…Sirius…oui…je vais beaucoup mieux merci… »Répondit timidement Harriane et retournant au côté de Severus qui participait maintenant à un combat de dévisagement contre Sirius.

« Oh…vous vous connaissez? »Demanda le vieux sorcier, innocemment.

« Euh…oui…enfin…on s'est rencontré chez Severus il y a quelques semaines… » Répondit nerveusement la jeune femme, glissant une main tremblante dans celle de l'homme à ses côtés. Celui-ci brisa le contact visuel avec Sirius et baissa légèrement la tête vers la jeune femme qui tremblait, se forçant pour ne par partir à courir ou simplement transplaner. Cet échange n'échappa évidemment pas au regard perçant du vieux sorcier.

« Messieurs, si vous permettez nous allions déjeuner puis avions quelques courses à faire…nous nous reverrons au dîner chez les Malfoy » Dit soudainement le maître de potion d'un ton qui n'invitait pas à la discussion tout en serrant doucement la main de la jeune femme pour la rassurer.

« Oh…bien sûr mon garçon, bien sûr…nous nous reverrons plus tard…et j'espère que nous aurons la chance de discuter Mlle Harriane…car je suis curieux d'en savoir plus sur la jeune _femme_ qui a changé notre Severus à ce point… » Dit doucement le vieux Sorcier en fixant la jeune femme dans les yeux, au dessus de ses demi lunettes. Une lueur de panique emplit alors les yeux de la jeune femme.

_Il savait…_

Voyant la détresse de la jeune femme, Remus déposa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

« Nous devons y aller aussi. Sirius et moi avons également quelques emplettes à faire avant le dîner…N'est-ce pas… _Sirius_ ? » Dit le loup-garou en insistant sur le nom de l'homme qui déglutit difficilement, sachant qu'il devait avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour que Remus utilise se ton doucereux.

« Euh…oui…on se revoit au dîner…Albus…_Snape _» dit-il, crachant presque le dernier nom, ne cachant absolument pas son animosité envers son Némésis de toujours. « Harriane… » Ajouta-t-il finalement, un large sourire aux lèvres avant d'aller rejoindre Remus qui sortait de l'auberge pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse.

Harriane se contenta de les saluer de sa main libre, l'autre serrant un peu plus celle de Severus.

« Je dois également prendre congé mes cher enfants…à plus tard » dit finalement Albus en marchant vers la cheminer après avoir poliment saluer Severus et Harriane.

Severus le fixa un moment. Le vieux fou devait sûrement se douter de quelque chose, car rien n'échappait au grand Albus Dumbledore. Lorsque le vieil homme eu disparu dans les flammes, Harriane se mit a trembler et se blottit contre l'homme à ses côté. Severus soupira, lui caressant doucement les cheveux puis la guida doucement vers une table à l'écart.

Il commanda le déjeuné puis ils mangèrent en silence. Au début, la jeune femme ne toucha presque pas à son assiette, trop préoccupée par ce qui venait de ce passer puis, voyant le regard inquiet de Severus, elle se força à finir son repas. Elle fut soulagée de l'avoir fait, car elle se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant, la chocolatine¹ ayant fait son effet. Rien de mieux qu'un peu de chocolat pour faire disparaître les mauvaises pensées et redonner de l'entrain.

Voyant qu'il avait eu raison de commander la pâtisserie chocolatée pour la jeune femme, qui visiblement était de meilleure humeur, il sourit intérieurement, mais ne le fit pas paraître évidemment. Il ne pouvait, par contre, pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la suite des évènements. Bien sûr Albus n'allait rien dire. Il était trop intelligent et manipulateur. Non…le vieux directeur attendrait qu'elle se trahisse d'elle-même avant d'intervenir. Harriane avait en effet garder quelques tics de son temps à Hogwarts…comme lorsqu'elle se passait la main dans les cheveux puis sur sa nuque en détournant les yeux lorsqu'elle était nerveuse… lorsqu'elle roulait les yeux en croisant les bras lorsqu'elle entendait ou voyait quelque chose de ridicule ou encore… lorsqu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieur lorsqu'elle réfléchissait ou était concentré. Tous ces gestes anodins, il les avait appris par cœur lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'Harry Potter et il avait eu 6 ans pour le faire.

« …us…severus…? »

Il sortit de sa réflexion et se rendit compte qu'il avait fixé la jeune femme pendant toute sa discussion mentale. Il se leva d'un bon et tourna le dos à la Griffondor, voulant cacher ce que son masque d'impassibilité avait alors échoué à dissimuler.

« Il est temps d'aller vous chercher une tenue de circonstance… » Dit-il finalement, reprenant contenance.

Harriane acquiesça doucement puis se leva de table et suivit l'homme qui avait commencé à marcher vers l'entré du chemin. Ils allèrent rapidement chez Madame Malkin où la jeune femme dû essayer une dizaine de robe pour l'occasion avant de trouver celle qui lui allait le mieux. Pendant se temps Severus sorti un livre de sa poche, le déminiaturisa et commença à lire, confortablement assit dans l'unique fauteuil de la pièce. Après une bonne demi-heure, elle sorti enfin de la salle d'essayage. Severus leva les yeux de son livre et figea, ébahi.

La jeune femme était tout simplement magnifique, madame Malkin n'ayant pu résister à la coiffer et à la maquiller légèrement.

Le livre qu'il avait alors entre les mains tomba sur le sol, le faisant sursauté. Il se releva rapidement et récupéra le livre qu'il miniaturisa et enfouie aussitôt dans sa poche. Voyant cela, Harriane ne pu réprimé un léger ricanement qui fut vite remplacer par un air embarrassé, honteuse d'avoir rit. L'homme se contenta de lever un sourcil puis regarda l'horloge.

« Nous avons encore une heure…» dit alors celui-ci en payant la propriétaire. Harriane alla pour protester, mais Severus leva simplement la main pour l'arrêter, la fixant d'un regard qui voulait clairement dire « ne discute pas ». Elle ferma la bouche et rougi en détournant les yeux. L'homme fit un petit rictus amusé et présenta son bras à la jeune femme qui le fixait maintenant, surprise. Elle sourit tendrement puis glissa doucement son bras sous celui du maître de potion qui, après avoir tout deux saluer Mme Malkin, sortirent de la boutique. Rendu dehors, ils transplanèrent, à la grande surprise de la jeune femme.

Ils réapparurent dans un magnifique jardin où l'on pouvait apercevoir un immense manoir environs 2 kilomètres plus loin. Harriane regarda le paysage, émerveillée. Ils commencèrent à marcher en silence, suivant le petit sentier de terre, entourée de saule pleureur, de lilas et autre arbre aux fleurs magnifiques.

Harriane sourit doucement. Severus avait donc senti sa détresse et lui laissait du temps pour qu'elle se fasse à l'idée de revoir tout le monde et à celle de peut-être devoir révéler qui elle est. C'était inévitable…Mais _Il_ serait là pour elle…_Il _était son pilier...Le ruban rouge qui l'attachait au monde sorcier, l'empêchant de tout quitter de nouveau…non…elle ne voulait plus s'enfuir…elle avait maintenant une raison valable pour rester…_Severus…_

Severus jetait de temps à autre des regards furtifs à la jeune femme silencieuse. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure un bon moment, les yeux fixant un point indéfini du sol, indiquant à l'homme qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Après une dizaine de minute, son regard changea complètement. Elle leva la tête, le regard maintenant déterminé, fixant l'horizon.

Voyant cela, Il sourit intérieurement, son plan ayant porté fruit. Elle avait décidée. Ne restait plus qu'à observer le cours des évènements, advienne que pourra.

Il leur restait encore une dizaine de minutes de marche lorsque Severus s'arrêta et entraîna la jeune femme derrière un énorme saule, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Elle alla ouvrir la bouche lorsque celui-ci déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle resta étonné un moment puis se laissa succomber à l'étreinte de l'homme qui la serrait maintenant contre lui tout en l'embrassant. Ils brisèrent le baiser, ne voulant pas risquer l'asphyxie. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme puis y appuya doucement le sien, la fixant dans les yeux.

« Je suis conscient qu'Albus est au courant, mais tout ira bien…Je serai à tes côté…advienne que pourra…_Harry_ »

Harriane eu alors envie de pleurer. Pourquoi entendre son vrai nom de la bouche de cet homme la remplissait à ce point de bonheur…n'avait-elle pas renoncé à ce nom…_non pas vraiment…elle adorait 'Harry'…elle avait justement choisi son nouveau nom en conséquence… 'Harry' n'était-il pas, en quelques sortes, le diminutif de 'Harriane'_

Elle enfuit alors son visage dans le torse de l'homme qui la serra un peu plus contre lui. Les mains de celui-ci tremblaient. Pourquoi? _Il avait peur…peur de la perdre…peur qu'elle ne disparaisse de nouveau si cette rencontre devait mal tourné…peur qu'ils ne lui enlèvent la seule chose qui compte à ses yeux en se moment…peur pour elle…peur qu'elle ne soit blessée par eux…Il en était terrifié...mais ne le dira pas…Il devait la soutenir quoi qu'il arrive…peu importe les conséquences…il était fort…il pouvait l'être pour deux…il était Severus Snape après tout!_

« Merci… »Fit une petite voix contre son torse.

Il dégagea légèrement la jeune femme et pour la première fois lui fit un vrai sourire et acquiesça doucement. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant d'affronter la réalité qui approchait à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient vers le manoir Malfoy.

* * *

_(1) Chocolatine…aussi appelé 'petit pain au chocolat' (j'adore c'est truc là pour déjeuner...on les fait réchauffer un peu et hop c'est tout chaud et moelleux avec le chocolat qui fond…miam :)_


	9. Retrouvaille

* * *

Waah chapitre 9, déjà…j'étais inspiré héhéhéhé bon et bien on se retrouve chapitre 10…plus tard car là je suis morte de fatigue (il est 3h30 du mat ici au moment où je postes ce chapitre loll) Heureusement j'ai pas boulot demain :) 

Envoyez moi encore plein de reviews…je vous adore!!!

Bisou tout plein

**

* * *

C****hapitre 9: Retrouvaille...ou l'art de régler ses comptes**

Le couple s'arrêta devant l'escalier de pierre menant au jardin principale où se tenait la fête. Ils pouvaient déjà entendre les invités rire et discuter joyeusement de l'autre côté de l'énorme muraille de rosier blanc, n'ayant comme seule entrée un magnifique portail en fer forgé noir.

Entendant les voix qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, la jeune femme eu un moment de panique.

« Je…je ne peux pas….je… »Marmonna-t-elle, le regard terrifié en fixant le portail, son corps s'étant mit à trembler. « Je croyais….mais je… » Elle se sentait suffoquer, l'air ne voulant plus atteindre ses poumons.

Severus la serra rapidement dans ses bras et lui frotta le dos, maintenant inquiet.

« Chut…respire…lentement…tout ira bien…respire… » Murmura celui-ci à son oreille.

« Severus? » fit soudain une voix provenant du haut de l'escalier. Celui-ci leva rapidement la tête vers la voix pour voir une jeune femme descendre l'escalier rapidement. Harriane, elle, avait figé dans les bras de l'homme, ayant tout de suite reconnue la voix.

« _Hermione_…. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible même de Severus. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune femme qui approcha d'eux, étant arrivé au bas de l'escalier.

« Merlin…severus…tout va bien? Se sent-elle mal? »Demanda aussitôt Hermione voyant que la compagne de l'homme semblait vouloir défaillir.

Harriane alla pour se redresser, mes ses jambes flanchèrent et dans un même réflexe, Hermione et Severus la rattrapèrent.

« Vite il faut l'asseoir… venez »

Hermione les guida vers un petit banc de pierre à l'ombre, quelques mètres plus loin. Hermione y assit doucement la jeune femme puis s'accroupit devant celle-ci en lui prenant doucement les mains pour la rassurer.

« Bonjour…Je suis Hermione Granger…Tu es sûrement Harriane…tu sais…nous avons presque torturer ce pauvre Severus pour en savoir plus lorsqu'il nous a annoncé qu'il viendrait accompagné » dit-elle en riant doucement, un sourire tendre au visage. Severus, lui, détourna le regard en grommelant de mécontentement, mais fut tout de même soulager en entendant sa dulcinée rire doucement à la remarque.

Harriane leva alors les yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de la jeune femme devant elle. Hermione retint son souffle un instant devant ces yeux d'un vert si pur et envoûtant. Dans toute sa vie, elle n'avait connu qu'une seule personne avec de tel yeux, mais le destin lui avait arracher cet être si précieux. Harriane remarqua alors le changement dans le regard de Hermione et allait pour dire quelque chose lorsque celle-ci secoua doucement la tête, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

« Je suis désolé…c'est juste que vous avec le même regard qu'une personne qui m'était très cher mais qui n'est plus… »

Harriane détourna la tête, mais la leva aussitôt vers l'arrière, sentant la main de l'homme derrière elle se poser sur son épaule et la serrer doucement. Elle sourit tristement à l'homme puis ramena son regard sur Hermione qui était toujours accroupit devant elle.

« Merci…j'étais un peu nerveuse et j'ai paniqué…je vais mieux maintenant…grâce à vous Hermione…et Severus » dit-elle en déposant une mains sur celle qui se trouvait sur son épaule.

Hermione acquiesça doucement en souriant maintenant d'un sourire radieux, se releva et présenta son bras à la jeune femme.

« J'aimerai vous présenté les personnes qui me sont cher…venez » Dit doucement la jeune femme, ayant retrouvé sa gaieté. Harriane sourit tendrement à la jeune femme, se leva. Prenant le bras d'Hermione comme si elle était des amies de toujours, se qui n'était pas loin de la vérité, elle commencèrent leur marche vers l'escalier, suivit de Severus qui souriait derrière son masque impassible, car ce sourire, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de le voir.

Arriver en haut des marches de pierre, Hermione s'arrêta pour s'assurer de l'état de la jeune femme à ses côté. Celui-ci prit un grand respire puis sourit doucement en acquiesçant d'un timide mouvement de tête. Hermione sourit de plus belle et entraîna sa nouvelle amie vers un petit groupe qui discutait. Harriane reconnu Albus et Minerva, mais remarqua également que Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas encore arrivé.

« Draco…regarde qui est arrivé… »

Une des trois personnes présente se retourna et sourit en voyant Hermione arriver avec Harriane à son bras et Severus qui les suivait de près.

« Severus!! »

Le jeune homme approcha, un large sourire aux lèvres. Harriane le fixa un moment, surprise. Draco avait toujours été beau garçon, mais là c'était le summum. Ses cheveux platine lui allaient aux épaules et seulement la moitié du devant était attaché derrière, soutenu d'un ruban vert forêt. Et comme toujours, il était élégamment vêtu comme l'on pouvait s'attendre d'un Malfoy.

Il serra la main de Severus qui lui fit un petit sourire à la Snape puis se tourna vers Harriane qui le fixait, intrigué.

« Je te présente mon petit ami…Draco » dit joyeusement Hermione en souriant tendrement au jeune homme devant eux.

Draco s'arrêta un moment, surpris par les yeux de la jeune femme, qui se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux et sur la nuque. Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu de Draco qui la fixa intensément une fraction de seconde puis il fit un grand sourire moqueur.

« Draco Malfoy… » Commença-t-il en prenant la main de la jeune femme et y déposant un baisé. « …Harriane je présume…Mon parrain à toujours eu beaucoup de _goût_…» Ajouta-t-il en levant un regard moqueur vers Severus qui le fixait d'un regard jaloux.

« Ah… la mystérieuse mlle Harriane…l'invitée de l'heure… » Dit soudain une voix derrière eux. Harriane qui dévisageait Draco qui lui la fixait d'un regard examinateur, tourna la tête vers l'homme qui approchait en compagnie d'Albus, Sirius et Remus qui venait juste d'arriver.

« Lucius Malfoy … » murmura la jeune femme en fixant l'homme qui approchait.

D'un coup tout le monde arrêta en fixant la jeune femme qui se mit à rougir furieusement. _Pense vite… pense vite… _elle se mordilla la lèvre, autre geste que Draco aperçu, lui faisant lever discrètement un sourcil.

« ah…ahm…j'ai vu votre photo dans un article sur le ministère de la magie de Grande-Bretagne…dans l'un de nos journaux au canada….et…»

Lucius se mit alors à rire de bon cœur voyant l'embarras de la jeune femme, Draco semblait septique, Albus souriait, visiblement amusé et Hermione se contenta de sourire tandis que Severus, Sirius et Remus soupiraient intérieurement de soulagement.

« Je vois…Cette jeune dame me plait déjà…» dit le blond prenant la main de la jeune femme et y déposant un baisé de façon élégante, lui souriant d'un de ses légendaires sourires charmeurs, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

Severus bouillait intérieurement. Draco passait encore, mais Lucius? Il connaissait trop bien l'homme pour ne pas savoir qu'il essaierait de flirter avec la jeune femme, même s'il savait très bien qu'elle était accompagné par nul autre que lui-même. Lucius était réputé pour prendre ce qu'il désirait même s'il devait tout faire pour l'obtenir et depuis que Narcissa été morte durant le combat final, étant du côté de Voldemort, le blond avait accumulé conquêtes après conquêtes.

Dès que Lucius eut laissé sa main, Harriane lui fit un petit sourire poli puis alla immédiatement se blottir contre Severus qui dévisageait Lucius, celui-ci lui renvoyant son regard avant de se mettre à rire.

« Timide à ce que je vois…dommage » dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui frémit intérieurement une pointe de panique l'assaillant.

Semblant sentir sa détresse, Severus passa doucement un bras protecteur autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui, tout en fixant Lucius qui lui fit un sourire moqueur. Elle leva la tête pour regarder l'homme à ses côtés et lui mit une main sur le torse. Sentant la main sur son torse, Severus baissa la tête et vit la jeune femme lui sourire tendrement en articulant un «merci » silencieux. Le regard du maître de potions s'adoucit, comprenant ce qu'elle essayait de lui faire savoir dans ce geste.

Soudain on entendit le bruit d'une cuillère heurter légèrement et à quelques reprises le cristal d'une des coupes. Tous se retournèrent pour voir le jeune Malfoy sur l'estrade où se trouvait un petit ensemble de musiciens.

« Puis-je avoir votre attention mesdames et messieurs…Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy pour cette petite fête…Bien que cet réunion est pour célébré la fin d'un été bien rempli, apaisant pour certains…mouvementé pour d'autres et également pour débuter l'année scolaire qui recommencera prochainement…je vous ai tous fait venir ici en cet magnifique journée pour vous annoncer une merveilleuse nouvelle… »

Draco descendit de l'estrade puis avança doucement vers Hermione qui le fixait, incrédule. Il arrêta devant elle et lui prit doucement les mains qu'il caressa du pouce.

« Au début, notre relation avait mal débuté…pas par supériorité, mais par jalousie…pendant 6 ans, j'ai été jaloux de ceux qui t'entourait, parlait et riait avec toi…j'aurais troqué ma place avec la leur à n'importe quel moment…puis il y eu ce combat…le final…qui changea nos vie à jamais…certains en bien…d'autre en mal…mais…je suis heureux de dire que mon destin à changer en bien… » Il déposa doucement une main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui le fixait, les yeux brillant.

« …Depuis…j'ai passé quatre merveilleuses années en ta compagnie…ce ne fut pas toujours facile je l'avoue…nous avons eu nos moment fort en émotions qu'il soit de tristesse, de joie, de rage, de passion…nos avons tous surmonter jusqu'ici… » Il déposa alors un genou au sol se qui fit échapper un hoquet entre le rire et les sanglots à Hermione qui ne le quittait pas des yeux sa main libre maintenant contre sa bouche.

« Hermione Alexandra Granger… accepteriez-vous de devenir la nouvelle madame Malfoy, de partager à jamais votre vie avec cet homme à genou devant vous, dont le cœur ne bat qu'au rythme du vôtre? » Finit-il, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Tous regardaient maintenant Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres, sauf peut-être Severus qui avait un léger rictus. Il savait que son filleul était un beau parleur, mais là c'était digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose. Roman à l'eau de rose ou pas, ces mots avaient au moins la dignité d'être sincères.

N'arrivant pas à sortir un seul mot de sa bouche, muette par tant d'émotions, elle se contenta d'acquiescer d'un rapide mouvement de la tête et de sauter au cou du jeune homme qui tomba à la renverse, pleurant dans le cou de celui-ci qui la serra contre lui. Tous se mirent à applaudir, leur criant des félicitations.

« Albus… » Demanda le jeune homme en se redressant et aidant la jeune femme à se relever avec lui.

« Ah mais certainement…j'en serai honoré…avez-vous les alliances M. Malfoy ? » demanda le vieux sorcier en sortant sa baguette et se plaçant devant le couple qui se faisait face. Draco sortit les deux anneaux de platine de leur sachet de velours et les plaça dans sa main ouverte.

Albus murmura quelques mots en pointant sa baguette sur les anneaux qui se mire a brillé d'une lumière doré puis demanda aux deux jeunes gens de placer la bague de l'autre sur leur baguette et de joindre leur deux baguette par leur extrémité pour créer le lien.

Harriane regardait le tout attentivement, étant la première fois qu'elle assistait à une union matrimonial chez les sorciers. Après avoir chacun dit leurs vœux, un filament argent entoura les deux baguettes partant d'une bague à l'autre puis disparu. Chacun pris alors la bague de leur baguette et la mirent au doigt de l'autre.

« Je vous présente donc…pour la première fois… M. et Mme. Malfoy…vous pouvez vous embrasser pour sceller l'avant dernier sceaux du contrat magique…. »

Les nouveaux mariés ne se firent pas prier et s'embrassèrent passionnément sous les applaudissements de tous. Il y eu ensuite un petit goûter. Harriane se détacha de Severus un moment et alla voir Remus et Sirius qui discutait dans un coin isolé du groupe, ignorant que deux Malfoy scrutait ses faits et gestes avec discrétion.

Elle s'arrêta devant les deux hommes qu'elle considérait comme des pères et les prit tout deux dans ses bras n'ayant pas eu encore la chance de le faire depuis la dernière fois qu'ils c'étaient vu chez Severus sauf peut-être pour Sirius qui s'était littéralement jeté sur elle en la voyant ce matin au chaudron baveur.

« Merlin Remus…tu as l'air pire que d'habitude à cette période du mois… »

« Je te remercie…moi aussi je suis content de te voir » ricana doucement l'homme en lui donnant une petit pichenette sur le front. Celle-ci sourit doucement en se frottant le front.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi….attends…Ça va faire plaisir à Sirius aussi… »Dit-elle aussitôt en fouillant dans sa poche et déminiaturisant l'un des deux paquets. Elle le tendit alors à l'homme qui fixait le paquet joliment enveloppé, un sourcil levé.

Severus qui regardait la scène de loin sourit doucement en voyant Remus tomber subitement à genou et entourer la taille de la jeune femme, là tête appuyez contre le ventre de celle-ci qui essayait désespérément de le calmer, celui-ci pleurant et tremblant. Sirius s'était également mit a genou au côté de son ami et Remus lui sauta au cou, pleurant de plus belle.

Malheureusement, la scène n'échappa pas aux autres invitées qui regardaient, surpris.

« Severus, mon garçon…vous sembler savoir ce qui se passe » demanda le vieux sorcier tendit que tout le monde s'était retourné vers lui après avoir entendu les paroles d'Albus.

« Pff…elle lui a tout simplement offert le plus beau cadeau que ce satané loup-garou pouvait recevoir…. » Dit-il simplement en tournant le dos à la scène, cachant sa fierté et son amour pour la jeune femme derrière son masque stoïque et prenant une gorger de sa coupe de vin rouge.

« Est-ce bien ce à quoi je pense? » demanda le vieillard, amusé par le regard de l'homme qui le trahissait. Severus se contenta de faire son meilleur rictus et prit une seconde gorger de vin.

« Albus…mais de quoi parle-t-il? » demanda doucement Hermione en regardant Remus prendre soudainement Harriane dans ses bras, la soulevant du sol et tournant sur lui-même, l'homme pleurant de joie et riant au même moment.

« D'une cure à la lycanthropie bien sûr…n'est-ce pas ce qui mettrait notre chez Remus dans un telle état de joie, lui qui est normalement si calme? » dit le vieille homme visiblement amusé par la tournures des évènements.

« Une cure à la…vous…vous avez trouvé une… »Bafouilla la jeune femme en fixant Harriane qui suffoquait presque dans les bras des deux hommes à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Non Mme Malfoy…_Elle_ a découvert une cure à la Lycanthropie…Et Remus étant le seul loup-garou à sa disposition pour le moment, elle a donc décidé de lui offrir en premier… » Dit simplement Severus ne cachant pas une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

Remus et Sirius revînt alors vers le groupe et furent accueilli par des félicitations et un tas de questions. Harriane n'avait pas bouger et fixait les deux hommes qu'elle adorait rire et discuter joyeusement. Elle soupira puis sorti discrètement du jardin par le même portail qu'elle avait emprunté avec Hermione. Severus la vit, mais savait qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps à elle et la laissa donc faire, sans toute fois s'apercevoir que le jeune Malfoy s'était également éclipsé.

Harriane descendit les marches et alla jusqu'à la volière qui se trouvait non loin du banc où la jeune femme l'avait fait asseoir. En s'approchant, elle crut reconnaître l'une des chouettes.

« Hedwidge? »

La chouette leva aussitôt la tête et sorti de la volière pour atterrir sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

« Ma tendre Hedwidge…ça fait si longtemps » murmura Harriane en la caressant tendrement

« Magnifique animal n'est-ce pas? »

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna pour voir Draco avancé vers elle. La chouette s'envola alors et alla se percher sur le toit de la volière.

« Euh…oui…en effet… je...je dois aller rejoindre Severus…pardonner-moi » dit nerveusement la jeune femme, voulant quitter l'endroit, mais un sort non verbale venant de Malfoy la cloua sur plaça. Soudain la panique s'empara d'elle, fixant le jeune homme prendre place sur le banc devant elle. Elle ne connaissait pas le sort donc ne savait pas qu'elle contre sort utilisé.

« Oh ?...moi qui était persuadé que tu détestais l'homme..._Potter_ »dit soudainement celui-ci en jouant avec sa baguette tout en fixant la jeune femme d'un regard froid. S'il voulait la terrifier, il avait réussi, car elle était maintenant morte de peur.

« Je…je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez….je…laissez moi partir… »

« Vraiment?…Pourtant…ces yeux et ses gestes…je les reconnaîtrait n'importe quand….j'ai eu 6 ans pour les étudier attentivement…Et… _Harriane_….tout de même Potter… j'aurai choisi mieux comme pseudonyme… » Ricana froidement le jeune homme en se levant. Il attrapa rapidement la jeune femme et la plaqua contre le mur de pierre de la volière, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« Sais-tu à quel point elle a pleurer pour toi, salaud…et je présume que toi tu menais la belle vie non? Maintenant… Laisse tomber le glamour Potter!! »

Voyant qu'elle n'obtempérait toujours pas, il la plaqua une seconde fois contre le mur en y mettant un peu plus de force. La jeune femme toussota, la douleur prenant le dessus.

_Severus…aide-moi…_

Au même moment, Severus releva rapidement la tête, maintenant plus pâle qu'à son habitude, échappant sa coupe de vin qui s'écrasa sur le sol.

« Severus mon garçon, est-ce que tout va bien…? » demanda le vieux sorcier, inquiet.

Celui-ci se mit à regarder autour et lorsqu'il ne vit pas Draco, un pointe de panique apparue dans ses yeux. Il murmura un juron, son expression se tiraillant entre la colère et la panique, puis il courut vers le portail. Les autres se regardèrent et le suivirent rapidement, intrigué par ce revirement de situation.

Harriane, voyant qu'elle ne sortirait pas de cette situation en niant ce qu'il semblait déjà savoir, le fixa maintenant du même regard glacial qu'elle lui réservait jadis. D'un sort anodin mais bien utile pour défaire des nœuds, elle détacha son bandana celui-ci tomba vers le sol, emporté par le vent. Il pu alors voir clairement la fameuse cicatrise en éclair ornant le front de la jeune femme donc les yeux était aussi froid de l'arctique.

Draco fit alors un rictus triomphant et plaqua une dernière fois la jeune femme contre la pierre. Cette fois-ci elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur puis baissa la tête…_s'en était trop_ Harriane senti alors les gouttelettes de pluie tomber peu à peu sur sa peau tombant de plus en plus fort au fit des minutes qui passait. _Tsss… il ne manquait plus que ça…_

« Je le savais…maintenant laisse tomber le 'glamour' Potter…je ne le répèterait pas une troisième fois »

« Draco!! » Cria soudainement Hermione derrière eux en approchant de son nouveau mari, visiblement en colère. Draco décolla la jeune femme du mur et la fit tomber à genou sur le sol maintenant trempé devant Hermione qui figea devant le geste.

« Regarde la bien Hermione… » Dit Draco en soulevant la mèche de cheveux mouillé qui couvrait alors la cicatrice de la jeune femme qui fixait maintenant Hermione d'un regard terrifié. Celle-ci serra les poings puis d'un geste rapide, elle gifla la jeune femme à ses pieds, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« Comment as-tu osé Harry James Potter… » Murmura la jeune femme entre les dents, sa colère maintenant dirigé vers la jeune femme devant elle.

Harriane leva enfin les yeux après quelques secondes, sa joue gauche irradiant la douleur autant que son dos, et vit tout les autres la fixé et Severus se débattre pour se libéré des bras de Remus et Sirius qui lui répétait qu'il s'agissait de son combat et que cette fois elle devait s'en sortir seule puisqu'elle s'était elle-même mit dans cette situation.

Tout son esprit criait en elle que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'elle se réveillerait dans les bras de Severus comme ce matin…_ Tout n'était qu'un cauchemar!!!_

Les larmes se mirent alors à couler alors qu'elle fermait les yeux et se penchait vers l'avant, ses bras et ses jambes toujours lier par la magie de Draco qui c'était relevé. La pluie les trempait tous, mais ça leur était complètement égal.

« Draco tu es un homme mort si tu ne la laisses pas maintenant !! » Fini par crier Severus, essayant toujours de se libérer de ses deux geôliers.

Draco dévisageait maintenant l'homme qui se débattait en injuriant les deux hommes.

« Severus….Il t'a trompé!...C'est Potter sous un Glamour!!! Il nous a tous trompé!! »

« Oh mais c'est là que vous vous trompé mon garçon….Remus, Sirius…laissez-le » dit doucement Albus qui avait enfin rejoint le groupe, ayant prit son temps pour voir ce qui se passerait avant d'intervenir.

Les deux hommes libérèrent Severus qui se précipita vers Harriane, tomba à genou devant elle, la libéra de ses liens magiques en murmurant le contre sort et prit la jeune femme sanglotante et tremblante dans ses bras, lui murmurant à l'oreille pour la calmer.

« Je…Albus…Potter….il nous a tous menti, non? »Fini par dire le jeune homme, en fixant son parrain essayant désespérément de calmer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Draco passa une main sur son visage pour y enlever l'excès d'eau et repousser ses mèches trempées qui obstruait maintenant sa vision.

« Il est vrai qu'il nous a menti…mais vois-tu Draco…Harry n'est pas sous un 'Glamour'…Il est bel et bien _Elle…_Et si mes soupçons son exacte, Severus et ses deux jeunes hommes… » Il désigna Remus et Sirius qui était maintenant très nerveux. « …était au courant depuis un bon moment et même que Severus devait le savoir depuis le tout début…n'est-ce pas Severus ? »

« Tss… » Fut tout ce que le groupe eu comme réponse venant de l'homme qui souleva avec précaution la jeune femme dans ses bras et se releva, foudroyant Draco qui recula d'un pas, effrayé par le regard meurtrier que lui lançait son parrain.

Il commença à marcher à travers le petit groupe puis s'arrêta devant Remus et lui demanda de fouiller dans la poche de la jeune femme. Celui-ci en sortit un paquet semblable à celui qu'elle lui avait offert et le déminiaturisa. Severus lui demanda alors de le donner à Hermione puisque ce cadeau lui était destiné.

« Elle l'avait fait spécialement pour cette occasion…Un 'souvenir de jeunesse' il me semble… »Dit finalement le maître de potion à la jeune femme, avant de transplaner. Elle ouvrit le paquet d'une main tremblante et en sortit un magnifique flacon de cristal de couleur bourgogne avec un 'HM' en or sur le dessus. Elle ouvrit le flacon et senti son contenu avant de le refermer lentement. Ses yeux se remplir alors d'eau et elle posa une mains sur sa bouche avant de tomber à genou, à son tour, sur le gazon trempé, le flacon serrer contre son cœur.

« Il s'en ai souvenu….oh Harry …je suis désolé» sanglota Hermione, les larmes coulant maintenant à torrent sur ses joues, mêlé à l'eau de la pluie, réalisant son erreur.

* * *


	10. Excuses et manigances

**

* * *

**

arrh je sais je sais...ça m'a pris du temps avant de faire ce chapitre, mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu de temps à moi , car j'ai eu trois nouveau contrat pour des robe de mariée et Merlin ...c'est pas des petites robes simples loll alors j'ai du mettre mes loisirs de côté et travailler comme une déchaînée lol

Avoir un platre c'est amusant au début mais là j'en peut plu...ca gratte!! ( mais vous devriez le voir il est super beau avec tout ses petits dessins et ses mots d'encouragement... on voit même plus de blanc tellement il y a de la couleur dessus loll)

Le Chapitre 11 s'en vient, mais je ne sais pas quand donc merci d'être patient et de m'envoyer des Reviews!! Je vous adore tous

bisou XXX

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 : Souvenirs, excuses et manigances**

Severus réapparu dans le hall d'entrée de sa maison, se laissant tomber à genou, épuisé, tenant toujours contre lui le corps tremblant de Harriane. Leur deux corps trempé dégoulinaient sur le plancher de pierre, mais il n'y portait pas attention. Il se redressa doucement et, sentant une main sur son torse, baissa la tête.

« Pose-moi s'il te plait… »Dit-elle dans un murmure, la tête toujours baissé.

L'homme s'exécuta, mais gardant toujours un œil vigilant sur la jeune femme qui lui tourna alors le dos. Severus la vit alors entourer sa taille de ses bras et commencer à trembler.

_Quelque chose n'allait__ définitivement pas…_

Il retourna doucement la jeune femme en la tenant par les épaules.

« Harry ?... »

Elle se mit alors à ricaner puis le rire devint hystérique, sous le regard horrifié le Severus.

Mais aussi soudainement qu'elle avait commencé, elle arrêta, le regard plus vide que jamais, puis ses yeux se révulsèrent. Severus dû penser vite et soutint la jeune femme qui devint soudainement molle.

« Harry?…HARRY ?!… » Tenta-t-il en secouant doucement mais fermement la jeune femme qui se laissait tomber au sol telle une poupée de chiffon.

Severus lança un juron puis souleva la jeune fille comme une princesse et appela Myrtille.

………………………….

Pendant ce temps au manoir Malfoy, tout le monde avait trouvé refuge dans le grand salon, la pluie s'étant transformé en torrent orageux. Seul Lucius s'était retiré dans ses appartements. Remus leur raconta alors le peu qu'il savait venant d'Harry et tous avait gardé le silence depuis. Le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était les sanglots d'Hermione.

« ohhh…quelle idiote…il doit me détester maintenant…bien sûr qu'il avait peur de nous le dire…il a toujours été si insécure pour ces choses là…merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?... »

« 'Mione allons…j'ai été pire que toi…s'il doit détester quelqu'un c'est forcément moi…mais il est également à blâmer….n'a-t-il pas disparu pendant quatre ans sans donner signe de vie? Nous étions tous attristé lorsque nous avons cru qu'il était mort et là il reviens comme si de rien n'était? »Répliqua Draco, son regard honteux se changea peu à peu en colère au fil de son discours.

« Draco …Il serait injuste d'en vouloir à Harry en se moment…Je le comprends parfaitement d'avoir voulu quitter après ce qui c'est passé…pendant toute sa vie ici il n'a été catalogué que comme le 'Survivant', le 'Golden Boy' ….et personne ne voyait vraiment au-delà de ça…même pas nous…Il a accomplit ce que personne n'aurait dû espérer de lui encore moins à 17 ans…Il a sauvé le monde Draco…Il méritait bien quelques vacances, non? » Dit calmement Remus mais d'un ton ferme pour faire comprendre son point de vue au jeune homme. Draco baissa le regard fixant intensément le tapis.

« Remus à raison, mon garçon, Harry n'a jamais eu d'enfance et encore moins une adolescence…pendant 6 ans il s'est battu et entraîné jusqu'au jour fatidique et ce…à cause de nous tous qui espérions trop de lui…mais il a vaincu…et connaissant les médias, je crois qu'il n'aurait pas supporté tout le tohu-bohu qui aurait suivit…dans son esprit, il a tué un homme…et il aurait été récompensé pour cela?...je crois que ce aurait été trop pour lui…et puis avec son changement d'apparence imprévu, il eu une bonne raison de faire disparaître Harry Potter…et de vivre enfin… » Dit doucement Albus en souriant tristement.

« Il faut ce faire à l'idée…Harry Potter est mort dans ce combat…il ne reste que Harry…ou devrais-je plutôt dire…_ Harriane…_Elle a eu le courage de venir aujourd'hui…nous devons au moins lui accorder cela, n'est-ce pas ?…sur ce je vous souhaite le bonjour et nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours pour la rentrée scolaire » ajouta le vieux sorcier en sortant de la pièce, suivit par Minerva.

Le départ des deux personnes plongea la pièce dans un autre lourd silence. Hermione, n'en pouvant plus, se leva d'un bon.

« J'en ai assez…je vais la voir… »Dit-elle en marchant vers la porte.

« Hermione…non !… »Dit soudainement Sirius en l'attrapant dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Sirius Lâche-moi!! » Grogna Hermione en se débattant.

« Hermione calme-toi!! Pour l'instant laisse-lui le temps de digérer ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui…Même si je déteste l'admettre, Elle est entre bonne mains avec Snape… »

« Se sont des âmes sœurs après tout.. »Ajouta Remus en souriant doucement.

« Quoi? » firent les deux plus jeune en fixant l'homme bizarrement.

« Je l'ai senti… » Ricana doucement Remus, se tapotant le nez, visiblement amusé. « Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi ils se détestait avec une tel passion, mais comme on dit, la haine est la voisine de l'amour… n'est-ce pas? » ajouta-il en faisant un clin d'œil aux deux jeunes gens qui rougirent à cette remarque.

« …je suis même convaincu qu'ils ignorent ce petit détail, mais à les voir aller dernièrement, je crois que nous n'avons pas à nous inquiéter pour ça…étant persuadé qu'ils ont déjà franchi la mince ligne qui sépare la haine de l'amour…du moins, si j'en crois les réactions de possessivité venant de Severus et le besoin d'Harry de le sentir à proximité …»ricana de nouveau le Lycanthrope.

Hermione se calma et retourna s'asseoir au côté de son nouveau mari.

« Au fait Hermione…ton cadeau…qu'est-ce que Snape voulais dire par 'Souvenir de jeunesse'? » demanda Remus pour changer de sujet et faire baissé un peu la tension qui régnait maintenant dans la pièce.

« Oh ça? » dit-elle en montrant le magnifique flacon. Les autres acquiescèrent, fixant l'objet.

« C'est que…en troisième année, un mois avant noël, _Weasley _a fait tomber mon flacon de parfum par accident…» commença-t-elle en insistant avec mépris sur le nom.

« …j'étais plutôt en colère parce que j'adorais ce parfum et qu'il était malheureusement discontinué…mais là Harry est arrivé et m'a calmé…Il m'a ensuite demandé s'il pouvait avoir le flacon…je lui ai laissé sans trop me poser de question puis il m'a sourit doucement en me disant que tout irait bien…je n'avais pas compris sur le coup…je croyais qu'il disait ça juste pour me réconforter…mais à noël…j'ouvris le cadeau qu'il m'avait offert et c'était un flacon pleine de mon parfum…j'ai essayé de lui demander où il en avait trouvé, mais il n'a jamais voulu me le dire et à chaque noël il m'en offrait un nouveau flacon, ayant presque terminé la précédente à ce moment là….c'est un peu devenu une tradition » fini-t-elle en regardant la fiole tendrement et la caressant du bout des doigts.

« Au fait Remus…toi aussi tu as reçu quelque chose de Harry non? » dit soudainement la jeune femme en relevant rapidement la tête.

Les yeux de Remus s'agrandirent puis il fouilla frénétiquement dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite fiole au contenu argent/bleuté.

« Oh...je croyais que tu l'avais déjà prit… »Demanda Hermione en fixant la fiole d'un regard intrigué.

« Non…Elle m'a dit de ne la prendre que le jour même de la pleine lune… qui est demain »

« Oh… et tu crois que ça va fonctionner?»

Il y eu un silence lourd puis Remus soupira.

« Je ne sais pas…mais je fais _confiance_ en Harry… » Dit le loup-garou en fixant intensément Draco qui détourna le regard et Hermione qui baissa la tête, honteuse.

Après un second long silence, Remus se leva imité de Sirius.

« Nous devons rentrer…nous nous reverrons à Hogwarts dans deux jours…Sûrement qu'Harriane y sera également…Je doute que Severus la laisse seule après ce qui c'est passé ici…Je vous conseille _fortement _de laisser retomber la poussière avant de tenter de l'approcher…même si Harry à toujours été du type miséricorde, Severus, lui, c'est une autre histoire…Je discuterai avec lui et vous mettrez au courant de la situation plus tard. » Dit-il d'un air grave. « Sur ce…bonne journée et encore félicitation pour votre union. »

L'homme sorti de la pièce suivit de son compagnon qui regardait les deux nouveaux mariés d'un regard de regret. De retour à Square Grimmaurd, Remus entra dans le salon et s'écrasa littéralement dans son fauteuil préféré.

« Remy…. »

Remus soupira et déposa une main sur celle que Sirius avait tendrement posé sur son épaule, l'homme se tenant maintenant derrière lui.

« Tu sais…nous ne sommes pas mieux qu'eux…nous n'aurions pas du retenir Severus à ce moment là… et je n'aurai pas dû lui demander d'emmener Harry…comment va-t-elle réagir maintenant…Elle doit nous détester…merlin…elle va sans doute vouloir disparaître de nouveau… » Dit doucement Remus, d'une voix tremblante, s'enfouissant le visage dans sa main libre.

Sirius soupira puis se plaça à genou devant l'homme qui était visiblement plus troublé par les évènements qu'il n'en avait laissé paraître à prima bord et lui prit doucement le visage entre ses mains.

« Shh Remy…non…tu connais Harry…tu l'as dit toi-même…il pardonne toujours…Pour ce qui est de Snape…même si j'ai quelques difficultés à l'accepter, je ne suis pas aveugle…j'ai vu le regard qu'il lui portait…et je connais ce regard, car c'est celui que j'ai à ton endroit chaque jour…Elle est en sécurité avec lui et je doute qu'il la laisse repartir de nouveau…il faut juste leur laisser un peu de temps à eux sans toutefois les éviter…une lettre fera l'affaire pour l'instant… »Dit doucement Sirius en lui caressant les joues de ses pouces.

Remus acquiesça doucement, puis fit un petit sourire à Sirius qui le lui rendit. Sirius avait toujours été du genre impulsif, mais merlin sais qu'il trouvait toujours les bons mots au bon moment pour lui remonter le moral.

………………….

Dans le confort de ses appartements, Lucius Malfoy souriait machiavéliquement dans le vide, se remémorant la scène qui avait eu lieu il y avait à peine une heure.

_Harry Potter __dans le corps d'une femme…et pas n'importe quelle …une beauté parfaite…_

_Déjà dans son corps précédent il était d'une beauté que tous remarquaient…femmes et hommes confondu…mais là…LÀ!_

Lucius se mit à ricaner. Il devait la faire sienne…et puis…qui résisterai au charme d'un Malfoy…et s'il devait y venir, il emploierait la force si il le faut…Car Lucius Malfoy a toujours ce qu'il veut…

………….

Le petit cottage de Severus était baigné dans le silence et l'homme, épuisé moralement et physiquement par les évènements, c'était assoupit dans le fauteuil qu'il avait placé tout près du lit sur lequel il avait couché Harry deux heures plus tôt. Le soleil se couchait déjà à l'horizon lorsqu'il fut réveillé par le bruit sourd de battement d'ailes. Il leva la tête pour voir un vieux hibou le fixé, une lettre dans le bec.

Il reconnu le hibou de Remus ce qui n'arrangea pas son humeur. Il prit la lettre puis donna une gâterie à l'oiseau, qui s'envola aussitôt. Il fixa l'enveloppe un bon moment avant de se décidé à l'ouvrir.

_Cher Severus,_

_Je veux d'abord m'excuser à toi et à Harry. Sirius et moi n'aurions pas dû te retenir ainsi…Harry avait besoin de toi… M. et Mme. Malfoy regrette également les gestes qu'ils ont posés… et nous comprendrions que tu ne nous pardonnes pas… _

«tsss…évidemment que je ne vous pardonnerais pas aussi facilement… »

_Nous allons évidemment nous excuser personnellement à Harry pour nos bévues, mais je sais que pour l'instant ce n'est pas le bon moment. Nous allons attendre que nous soyons tous revenu au château, question de vous laisser un peu de temps à vous…je ne suis pas aveugle severus…je te la confis donc, car je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité à tes côtés, ne la laisse pas repartir de nouveau__…_

« Merlin…comme si j'avais le _désir _qu'elle reparte… »

_Prend bien soin de notre petite Harry…je passerai la voir dans 3 jours lorsque nous serons de retour à Hogwarts._

_Amicalement,_

_R. Lupin_

_P.S. : Dit bonjour à Lily de ma part s'il te plait…_

« N'est-ce pas le hibou de Remus?...une lettre d'excuse? » Demanda le tableau à sa droite. Ayant vu l'état de sa fille quelque heure plus tôt, elle s'était empressée de demander des explications à l'homme. Elle s'attendait donc à une lettre de ce genre venant soi de Remus, de Hermione ou d'Albus.

Severus se contenta d'acquiescer tout en fixant la lettre entre ses mains.

« Severus…que vas-tu faire maintenant? Tu ne vas tout de même pas les empêcher de la voir… »

« Bien sûr que non…je ne suis pas un tortionnaire…ce serais injuste pour Harry…non…ils ont l'amabilité de nous laisser 3 jours de répit. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas ignorer leur présence au château…mais s'il ose encore lui faire du mal, ils vont regretter de ne plus être en guerre… »Grommela l'homme en repliant la lettre. « Oh et le loup-garou te fait ses salutations… » Ajouta-il sans même regarder le tableau.

Lily sourit doucement. La vie dans cette maison devenait de plus en plus intéressante, même si c'était au dépend de son enfant.

* * *


	11. Retour à Hogwarts

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 11!! Je sais je vous ai négligé ces dernières semaines, mais je suis tombé malade (pneumonie...saleté de changement te température radicale à la con!!!) mais bon je suis toute guéri la ..juste a temps pour Le tome 7 (final des aventure de notre Ryry adoré)

alors voici un chapitre que j'appellerai plutôt un chapitre transitoire parce que le prochain va avoir un peu plus d'action ( mais ce chapitre est nécessaire pour les prochains évènement héhéhé)

alors bonne lecture !!( et oublier pas de m'envoyer plein de reviews!! je vous adore!!)

bisou

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Retour à Hogwarts**

Harriane avait mal, tellement mal. Son corps tout entier irradiait la douleur.

_Depuis combien de temps était-elle dans cette état?_

Elle émit un léger gémissement de déconfort et aussitôt une main vint se déposer tendrement sur son front. Elle y resta quelques secondes puis se déplaça sur sa joue pour la caresser doucement du pouce. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, doucement, mais sans grand succès. À la troisième tentative, elle y parvint et fixa d'un regard brumeux le visage penché sur elle qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Bonjour… »

« B'jour… »Tenta-t-elle, mais sa voix se perdit dans un murmure rauque.

« shh… buvez d'abord» dit doucement l'homme en la soulevant doucement , un bras autour de ses épaules et lui déposant un verre aux lèvres, l'aidant à boire quelques gorgées d'eau.

Voyant qu'elle ne buvait plus, il déposa le verre sur la petite table de nuit et lui fit prendre trois potions, à lesquelles elle grimaça de dégoût.

« C'est infecte… »Murmura-t-elle pendant que le maître de potion la redéposait doucement contre les oreillers noir, un rictus aux lèvres.

«Vous n'êtes pas en état de jouez les difficiles, Potter. » Dit-il d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire, mais sans grande conviction.

Harriane leva les yeux pour faire le tour du regard et remarqua que la chambre n'avait pas la couleur qu'elle se rappelait l'avoir vu.

« Où somme nous? »

« À la maison… »Répondit simplement Severus en replaçant la couverture autour de la jeune femme.

Harriane le regarda un moment puis un éclair de compréhension traversa son regard.

« Hogwarts… »Murmura-t-elle, ébahi.

« En effet…dans mes appartements pour être plus exact…où devrais-je dire…_nos _appartement… »

La jeune femme se mit alors à ricaner à une pensée qu'elle eu à l'instant.

« Et pourrais-je vous demander ce qu'il y a de drôle? »Demanda-t-il un sourcil levé.

« Oh…c'est que je me suis toujours demandé si vos appartements ici ressemblait à votre bureau ou salle de classe….sombre, humide et décrépi. » dit-elle doucement un petit rictus au lèvre.

« Vous aurez tout le loisir de le découvrir, mais _Après_ vous être reposé… et il y a également certaines personnes qui ont quelques _mots_ à vous dire.» Dit-il, visiblement agacé, son regard s'étant assombrit après la mention de 'certaines personnes'.

Harriane savait très bien de qui il parlait. Ils voulaient sans doute lui faire encore des reproches sur son comportement passé ou pire encore.

« Oh… »Répondit Harry d'un ton las en détournant les yeux. Ce faisant, elle vit aussitôt les cartes et autres petits cadeaux empilés sur la commode basse à sa gauche. C'est yeux s'agrandir alors, stupéfaite.

« Il semblerai que ces dites personnes ont quelque chose à se faire pardonner…Ils n'ont pas arrêter de vous envoyer ces objets de corruption depuis qu'ils sont arrivé il y a quelques jours. »Grommela Severus.

Harriane se redressa d'un mouvement, perdit alors le peu de couleur qui lui restait et fixa l'homme comme si il lui avait poussé une corne au milieu du front.

_Quelques jours?! _

« Je…j'ai dormi pendant combien de temps? »Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

« 5 jours…le choc des évènements vous a fait plonger dans un coma magique … » Dit-il en la faisant se recoucher doucement.

_**Flash-back**_

_La jeune femme dans le lit se mit à pousser de léger gémissement de déconfort au moment où Severus entrait dans la chambre. Celui-ci se précipita rapidement vers le lit en déposant la bassine d'eau remplie de glace sur la table de chevet. Il trempa le linge dans l'eau glacé et commença à éponger le visage brûlant et couvert de sueur de la jeune femme puis plia le linge et le déposa sur le front de celle-ci. Il s'assit ensuite sur le lit et prit la main de la jeune femme d'une main et lui caressa le visage de l'autre. _

_Jamais son regard n'avait exprimé autant de détresse qu'à ce moment là. Rien ne faisait baiser la fière de sa protégée et il avait pourtant tout essayée…sorts, potions, méthodes moldus…rien de tout cela n'avait aidé à améliorer l'état de la jeune femme. Il l'avait même emmener au château, le lendemain de la fête, pour avoir les conseilles de Mme Pomfrey et d'Albus. Il refusa par contre de la laisser à l'infirmerie, préférant la garder près de lui dans ses appartements du donjon._

_Soudain on frappa doucement au cadre de la porte de la chambre faisant sursauter Severus qui se redressa rapidement en pointant sa baguette dans la direction du bruit. Voyant de qui il s'agissait, il baissa sa baguette en dévisageant le vieil homme. Qui d'autre pouvait entrer ainsi dans ses appartements sans connaître le mot de passe._

_« Albus… »_

_« Comment va-t-elle Severus? » Demanda doucement le vieux sorcier, qui semblait plus fatigué qu'à son habitude, toute étincelle de gaieté disparue de son regard._

_« Mal…cette satané fièvre ne veux pas baisser!! » fulmina l'homme en frappant le mur de ses deux points pour ensuite s'y appuyer le front, désespéré._

_Albus fixa l'homme qu'il considérait comme un fils. Cela l'attristait de le voir dans un tel état de désespoir et il y avait l'état de Harry qui ne s'améliorait pas. Les deux personnes qui lui étaient les plus cher dépérissaient sous ses yeux et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Ils devaient attendre, car seule Harriane pouvait se sortir du cauchemars dans lequel elle était enfermé et qui la tuait à petit feu…__**Cauchemars**__… Mais Voilà la solution!!_

_« Severus!! Je sais ce qu'il faut faire…ce n'est qu'une hypothèse mon garçon, mais je crois que Harry se trouve prisonnière d'un cauchemars qui déstabilise sa magie ce qui l'a plongé dans un comas magique…la fièvre signifie qu'elle se bat pour s'en sortir!! » Dit aussitôt le vieillard en prenant Severus par les épaules, les étincelles ayant reprit leur place dans sont regard océan._

_Les yeux de Severus s'agrandir._

_**Mais bien sûr!!Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant?! N'avait-il pas passé par la même expérience lorsque sa mère à été…non… ce n'était pas le temps de faire remonter ses souvenirs atroces…il devait agir vite ou elle mourra…**_

_Severus se précipita vers le lit et s'y assit en déplaçant le corps brûlant pour qu'il se retrouve entre ses jambes et contre son torse._

_« Albus…si je ne reviens pas d'ici deux heure, vous savez quoi faire… » Dit Severus fixant le vieillard d'un regard déterminé._

_Albus acquiesça en prenant place dans le fauteuil près du lit._

_« Legillimens… » Murmura le maître de Potion puis tout devint flou._

_Une seconde plus tard, son esprit se matérialisa dans celui de Harry, mais il dû aussitôt se couvrir les oreilles, car les hurlement était assourdissant._

_**Ne t'approche pas de nous Sale monstre!!**_

_**Comment as-tu osé Harry James Potter!?!**_

_**Anormalité!!**_

_**Erreur de la nature!!**_

_**Tu n'es rien sale Gamin!!**_

_**Comment on pourrait aimer un monstre comme toi?!**_

_**Ils sont mort par ta faute!!**_

_**Tu ne vaux rien!!**_

_Les images se bousculaient devant lui comme dans un ouragan. Il se força néanmoins à se redresser et balaya l'étrange endroit du regard. C'est alors qu'il la vit, suspendu dans le vide par des chaînes noires qui la retenait par les poignets et qui entourait tout son corps. Ses lèvres articulaient des mots silencieux qui se noyaient dans la cacophonie des souvenirs. Les mailles qui semblaient céder ici et là sur la chaîne étaient rapidement remplacées par une nouvelle._

_« Harriane!! » Cria-t-il en accourant vers la jeune femme. Arrivé à un mètre d'elle, il se buta à un bouclier qui le propulsa vers l'arrière. Il se releva avec un peu de difficulté puis ramena son regard sur Harry. Celle-ci avait relevé la tête et le fixait, les larmes coulant sur joues. _

_**Severus…**_

_Cette fois-ci, Severus avança avec précaution les mains devant jusqu'à ce que ses doigts atteignent la muraille invisible. Il y posa les mains et fixa la jeune femme qui le fixait également, mais d'un regard vide les larmes coulant toujours._

_« Harry…je sais que tu m'entends…reviens-moi…tu l'as toujours fait…fait le encore une fois…je te promets de ne plus te laisser partir…je te protègerai de tout …je… » L'homme prit une grande inspiration et fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Harriane. « …je t'aime…»_

_Il eu à peine fini sa déclaration que le mur disparu le faisant basculer vers l'avant. Il resta surpris sur les coups, mais se rattrapa rapidement pour ne pas s'étaler sur le sol. _

_Il avança vers le corps enchaîné et la prit par la taille. Au même moment, les chaînes se brisèrent, la laissant retomber lourdement dans les bras de l'homme. La tempête de son qui faisait alors rage se tût et l'environnement devint subitement calme. Severus tomba à genou, le corps de la jeune femme dans les bras et la serra contre lui. Tout allait bien maintenant, sa mission était accomplie, elle vivrait._

………………

_Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que Severus était entré dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Albus les veillait, assuré que l'homme mènerait à bien sa quête. _

_« ..Je t'aime… » Severus murmura-t-il dans sa transe, d'un souffle à peine audible. Le vieillard resta surpris sur le coup puis un sourire tendre apparu sur ses lèvres en voyant le corps crispé de la jeune femme se détendre._

_Il n'y avait aucun doute, Harry était maintenant hors de danger._

_**Fin du flash-back**_

« Ne me faite plus jamais peur ainsi… » Ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, descendant lentement son visage vers celui de Harriane.

La jeune femme se perdit dans les yeux si profond et aspirant de celui-ci puis franchit les quelques millimètres qui séparait son péché du sien. Le baisé fut bref et très chaste. Severus devait se contrôler, il avait cours dans une dizaine de minutes.

« J'ai un cours à donner…des 6èmes année…je reviens tout de suite après. Dors maintenant… » Lui murmura doucement l'homme à l'oreille puis il se redressa, lui caressa une dernière fois le visage puis sorti de la chambre en attrapant sa robe noir au passage.

Harriane le regarda quitté la pièce. Il était toujours si gracieux dans ses mouvements. Qui aurai cru un jour que cet homme qu'il avait connu sombre, aigri et totalement antipathique serait celui qui la protègerai de tout, l'aimerai et la chérirai. On lui aurai dit cela en 5ème année et il leur aurai littéralement rit au visage. Ses sentiments pour l'homme avaient passablement changé après le désastre des cours d'occlumencie, mais jamais…au grand jamais il ne se serait permis à ce moment là de dévoiler ce changement à âme qui vive. Il n'avait pas espéré survivre à cette guerre de toute façon, mais il l'avait fait et, dans ce nouveau corps, elle avait prit ses jambes à son cou. Plus jamais elle ne regrettera d'avoir survécu ou d'avoir disparu pendant 4 ans. Cela l'avait ramené ici, chez elle, avec lui.

Avec cette dernière pensée, elle s'endormi doucement, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

…………..

Severus entra dans sa salle de classe comme à son habitude, faisant sursautée les deux ou trois élèves qui n'y était pas encore habitué et qui ne s'y feront jamais de toute évidence. Il fit sont cours comme à l'accoutumé, enlevant des points ici et la, grognant des insultes et évitant de justesse les explosions. Par merlin, mais qui lui avait foutu des imbéciles pareille!? L'on aurai pu crois qu'après 6 ans, ces pauvres excuses d'élèves sauraient au moins faire la différence entre tourner dans le sens ou à contresens d'une aiguille d'une horloge. Le fait même que certain d'entre eux eurent réussi l'exploit d'obtenir un 'A' à leur OWL's était encore hors de sa compréhension.

À la fin du cours, il fixa les élèves quitter, injuriant silencieusement les retardataires. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, retrouver la douce présence de sa bien-aimée.

« Êtes-vous bien occupé, severus? »

_Oui…_ « Non Albus...Qui a-t-il encore? »Grommela Severus en s'assoyant gracieusement dans son fauteuil, soupirant de mécontentement. Le vieux fou avait toujours la désagréable habitude d'arriver au moment le moins désiré. Il lui transfigura cependant fauteuil où le vieil homme prit place sans hésitation.

« Comment va-t-elle, mon ami? »

« Elle c'est enfin réveillé. »

« Vous m'en voyez ravi mon cher » Dit doucement Albus un aux lèvres et le regard soulagé.

« Si c'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir, j'ai autre chose a faire et… »Commença Severus en faisant un geste pour ce lever.

« Non…non mon garçon. Je suis ici pour discuter de l'avenir de notre petite Harry »

« Son avenir ne regarde qu'elle. »Répliqua aussitôt l'ex-mangemort, le regard maintenant sombre tandis qu'il reprenait place dans son fauteuil.

« Bien sûr…bien sûr, mais elle ne peut rester enfermé dans vos appartement indéfiniment non plus, Severus. Non, j'ai pensé plutôt lui offrir un poste ici… »

« Albus…Elle n'a même pas fini sa 7ème année. Le ministère n'approuvera jamais… » Coupa Severus en levant un sourcil. À quoi pensait le vieux sorcier en sortant un telle proposition?

« …et c'est pourquoi je lui propose de passer immédiatement ses examens pour obtenir ses Newt's. Et comme nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle aimerai faire, je compte sur vous pour avoir cette discussions avec elle. » Fini le vieil homme en se levant de son siège. « Sur ce…bonne journée mon garçon. »

Le directeur quitta la pièce, laissant Severus à lui-même. L'homme soupira en se massant l'arrêt du nez. Au moins ce n'était pas une de ces missions impossibles que le vieux fou avait l'habitude de lui donner avant. Il se leva enfin, quitta son bureau et marcha d'un pas rapide vers ses appartements. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée : retrouver la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Arrivé devant ses quartiers, il murmura rapidement le mot de passe et le tableau s'ouvrit pour se refermer derrière lui. Dans l'ombre, une silhouette sourit machiavéliquement en ramenant vers lui l'autre extrémité d'une paire d'oreille à rallonge.

* * *


End file.
